A Simple Love Story
by silhouetteZ
Summary: A friend's love.. TiBette
1. Chapter 1

∞∞o0o∞∞**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: <strong>_Are you nervous?_

**Bette: **_I really hate you Alice!_

**Alice: **_Relax Bette. Who knows, you'll finally meet the love of your life here._

Bette gives Alice an intense look.

**Bette: **_Have you met the contestants yet?_

**Alice: **_No, I haven't. My executive producers and the managing directors were the ones who looked for the contestants. And don't ask me, I have no idea how they got them._

**Bette: **_So you don't know their credentials?_

**Alice: **_Oh, c'mon Bette! That's not necessary. It's only a game... They're not criminals! And there's_ _nothing to lose. Just enjoy!_

Alice is a TV host for a live show of a small TV network called, _The Dating Game_, which airs 30 minutes every Friday at 6:30PM.

It features three contestants called the _searchees_, who compete with each other for a date with the _searcher_. Contestants are asked questions prepared by the writers of the show, usually a combination of romantic, funny, silly and flirty questions. They are seated on the left side of the stage and a wall in the middle, preventing the searcher from seeing them, and vice versa. Since the searcher could not see the contestants, the searcher chooses its date based on their answers alone. Contestants need to be creative in responding in order to entice the searcher to pick them for a date.

It took Alice six months to convince Bette to guest on her show, as the searcher. All their friends have already guested except Bette. After being blackmailed by Alice, she finally agreed to be a guest.

In two minutes, the show starts and Alice greets the viewers then makes some introductions. And then, she proceeds to the main show.

**Alice: **_Okay searchees, say someting about yourself and tell our searcher why you're here today._

**Searchee #1: **_Hi searcher! I'm searchee number 1. I'm gay and I would love to date you._

**Searchee #2: **_Hi, I'm searchee number 2, straight but very interested to meet and date you. Who knows, I'm the person you've been looking for in your life._

**Searchee #3: **_Hello. I'm searchee number 3, I'm straight and... I don't know why I'm here._

The audience laughs and claps.

**Alice: **_Okay, so we have 2 straight women here. Let's see if they will still claim that they're_ _straight after dating our hot searcher... Let's move on to question number 1. Searcher, why don't you ask your first question?_

**Bette: **_You see me on a bar, alone, and you're dying to take me home with you, so you approach me at my table. What will you say to me to start the conversation?_

**Searchee #1: **_I can't believe this bar doesn't have enough seats! Can I sit beside you?_

**Searchee #2: **_You look so familiar..didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry._

**Searchee #3: **_Hello!_

**Alice: **_Ha-ha! Okay.. Let's go on to the next question. Searcher?_

**Bette: **_If your personality was an animal, what kind of animal would it be?_

**Searchee #1: **_A bird. Because I love being free._

**Searchee #2: **_A dog. Because I am ever loyal._

**Searchee #3: **_A cat. Because I love to snuggle._

**Alice: **_Alright!_

**Bette: **_I love surprises, how are you gonna surprise me on my birthday?_

**Searchee #1: **_I'll bring you to a special place, overlooking the ocean for a romantic dinner... the room set up is specially designed for us, and then after dinner, I'll play the piano, and serenade you a love song, and we will dance to a romantic music._

**Searchee #2: **_I'll bring you to a beautiful island on a yacht, and we'll spend the whole day together, enjoying the beach, the food, and each other._

**Searchee #3: **_I love cooking so I'll cook something very special for you..something you haven't tasted yet. And then we'll spend spend quality time together, have good conversations, share good laughs, we'll be silly, and watch our favorite movie while snuggling together on the couch._

**Alice: **_Hmmm.. Interesting answers. The competition is getting tough now. Let's have some commercial break first._

Five minutes later, the show continues.

**Bette: **_If you could be any insect, what would you be and why?_

**Searchee #1: **_A butterfly. Because butterflies are the most colorful, vibrant insects around._

**Searchee #2: **_A firefly. Because I wanna light up your world._

**Searchee #3: **_A bee. Because I wanna 'bee' with you._

Bette and Alice laugh so hard, and so does everyone else in the room.

**Searchee #3: **_Pun intended!_

**Bette: **_Of course!_

The audience claps, laughs and whistle altogether, making a loud noise.

**Alice: **_Alright! This is really getting so interesting now. Whew!_ _Why don't we go to the next question, searcher?_

Before Bette asks the next question, she furtively laughs after silently reading it. Then she takes a deep breath and coyly smiles.

**Bette: **_Which is the first region your eyes would wander to if you were to ever see me naked?_

**Searchee #1: **_Definitely below your belly part._

**Searchee #2: **_Boobs!_

**Searchee #3: **_God! this is so embarrassing.. Your tummy, I guess._

**Alice: **_Wow, this_ _is getting hotter now!_

**Bette: **_Top or bottom?_

**Searchee #1: **_Top._

**Searchee #2: **_Top._

**Searchee #3: **_Um..Bottom?_

**Alice: **_Alright, seems like one searchee here isn't certain of her choice. Let's proceed to the last question._

**Bette: **_Why do you think I should choose you over the others?_

**Searchee #1: **_Because I'm the only one who plays in the same field as you...and I'm sure I can do things that they cannot._

**Searchee #2: **_Because I'm_ _a good lover, and you won't regret it if you ever choose me._

**Searchee #3: **_Um..Because I think I'm the nicest among the others.. and it would be so nice of you if you would pick me?_

**Alice: **_Hmmm... Well, that's the end of the question and answer portion. When we come back, we'll know who our searcher chooses to be her date._

After the short commercial break, Alice proceeds again.

**Alice: **_So, Let me just recap. Searchee 1 will play the piano and serenade you on your birthday, searchee 2 is a great lover and you would't regret choosing her, and searchee 3 is a bee who wanna be with you. The decision is yours, searcher. Who do you choose?_

**Bette: **_Uhm, the one I'm choosing did not really have the best answers, but my instinct is telling me, I should choose her._

**Alice: **_Okay. So who is it, 1, 2, or 3?_

**Bette: **_I'm choosing searchee number 3._

The crowd has mixed reactions, nonetheless, they're all applauding.

**Alice: **_Okay, before we introduce our searchees, let's ask here our searcher...why number 3 despite not having the best and impressive answers?_

**Bette: **_Well, I just think that there's something in her that intrigues me the most, the way she talks.. I think she's so sweet and charming.._

**Alice: **_And of course we cannot argue with our searcher! Okay, ladies and gents, let me introduce our hot searcher here... She's very_ _passionate about art, a graduate from Yale University with honors, she loves collecting paintings, an established art gallery owner, please_ _welcome, a very dear friend_ _of mine, Ms Bette Porter!_

The audience applauds; Bette grins and waves at them.

**Alice: **_And now, let me introduce to you the searchees that Ms Porter did not pick._ _Our searchee number 1 is an Art and Literature professor at UCLA. Arts and music are the most important things for her. She also loves singing and dancing. Please welcome Ms Dianne Stephenson._ _Dianne, why don't you come over and meet our searcher?_

After greeting each other, Dianne proceeds backstage.

**Alice: **_Alright! Our searchee 2 is_ _a graphic designer in one of the most prestigious advertising companies in LA. She loves the beach and traveling is her passion. Please welcome Lorraine Adams. Come over here Lorraine._

After greeting Bette, she goes backstage too.

**Alice: **_And now, the most awaited moment.. Our searchee number 3 is a Senior Marketing Manager from one of Forbes top 100 technology companies. During her free time, she loves cooking different cuisines. Books, travel, and sports are also among some of her interests. Let's all welcome, Ms Tina Kennard!_

The crowd applauds. Bette and Tina greet each other with a friendly hug and kiss. They immediately connect and they converse like they've known each other for quite a while now.

The following day is their date which is sponsored by the show and of course, a scripted footage of their date is taken. Bette and Tina are both comfortable with each other, which is a great help for the show's director; it doesn't take him a lot of effort to tell the couple what to do or how to act during the date while the camera is on them. They're both natural the way they talk, laugh, smile and the way they move.

After taking a footage of their date, the staff and crew leave Bette and Tina on their own. The dinner seems to be just a casual, friendly dinner - not a couple's date. They're both at ease with each other as if they've been friends since grade school. Their chemistry is automatic that they're not even trying. Having a lot of common interests makes their conversation very spontaneous and fun. It's so easy to talk about anything and everything, understanding and relating with one another so well. It may be their first time to be together over dinner, but there's no awkwardness at all. It's amazing how they immediately connect, and they both recognize it.

**Bette: **_So, what were you doing in Alice's_ _show? It's for the gay people.. How did you land as a searchee?_

**Tina: **_I lost a bet._

**Bette: **_What?!_

**Tina: **_Yeah! We had a company event last month and_ _my colleagues challenged me about something. I was so confident that they were wrong, but later on it turned out I was wrong. The consequence was, either I date a gay woman_ _that they'll choose for me,_ _or I'll be a guest on Alice's dating game_ _show. It doesn't matter if I'll be picked or not, as long as I guest and be a searchee. One of my colleagues, Gabe, is a friend of the show's director, so I immediately landed as a searchee._

**Bette: **_Well, you didn't really lose at all cuz you won the (Bette) bet. Pun intended!_

They both laugh adorably at the same time; making the atmosphere more relaxed.

**Tina: **_Yeah, I agree! At least I gained a new friend. It's amazing, isn't it?_

**Bette: **_Indeed!_

**Tina: **_My colleagues didn't expect me to win cuz I was messing up most of my answers._

**Bette: **_Yeah, I also thought you were too shy while responding to the questions._

**Tina: **_I was. And I really intended to mess up my answers. I was more than surprised when you picked me. My colleagues were all surprised too but they were so excited. And then,_ _I have this closest colleague, Ashley...she immediately called Aidan,_ _and broke the news to him._

**Bette: **_Who's Aidan?_

**Tina: **_My boyfriend._

**Bette: **_Oh wow! You have a boyfriend?! What are you doing here then?!_

**Tina: **_Well, this was the consequence.._

**Bette: **_Is Aidan okay with this? I mean, I don't wanna be in trouble. I didn't know you have a boyfriend.._

**Tina: **_That's fine, don't worry. Aidan is the coolest boyfriend on earth. He was my childhood friend. He knew about this, and he's okay with it. He trusts me._

**Bette: **_Alright! At least I don't have to worry, and I_ _don't want you in trouble either._

**Tina: **_Of course not. Well, this isn't really a date "date", right? I feel like this is one of those dinners I have with my friend whom I haven't seen in years._

**Bette: **_Right. I actually didn't want to guest on Alice's show. But she was so persistent, I finally agreed. I was out of the country for 3 months and I just came back last week._

**Tina: **_Really? Where were you?_

**Bette: **_I have an art gallery in Paris so I go there once in a while then come back here in LA. My family and my 'friends for life' are here so I_ _really like it here._

**Tina: **_Wow! I've been to Paris several times already, so I'm not really a stranger to that place. Every year we participate in trade show events. It's a gathering of technology companies, of the same industry, and we exhibit our products._

**Bette: **_That's awesome! Maybe someday when you go there you should visit my art gallery._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I will! You should give me your address. There's also one restaurant there where I love to eat. L'Ange 20?_

**Bette: **_Oh yeah, I love that restaurant too! That's not too far from my art gallery._

**Tina: **_Really?! Wow! It's really a small world, huh! We probably have met in the past, somewhere in Paris._

They both laugh again, enjoying the humor.

**Bette: **_Probably..__  
><em>

Their conversation is so spontaneous. Whatever they talk about is always an interesting topic for both of them. They talk about books, fashion, lifestyle, movies, history, politics, and everything; sharing opinions, sentiments, knowledge, views and the likes. Truly, they have common interests in almost all aspects. Getting to know each other is never awkward for both of them.

Their friendly date ends, and when Bette arrives home, she immediately calls Alice. She's upset.

**Bette: **_You owe me big time Alice! Tina is straight! And did you know that she currently has a boyfriend?!_

**Alice: **_What?! I_ _wasn't aware of that. My staff were the ones who looked for the contestants._

**Bette: **_And why did you guest a straight woman? You know that we don't date straight women..._

**Alice: **_Well, you had a choice Bette. One contestant was gay. You should've picked her instead. I think she's a match to you._

**Bette: **_I didn't like the first contestant. She was too aggressive._

**Alice: **_Hold up! Why fret? That was just a game and it was just a one time date, for the show's sake. If you don't like Ms Kennard, then don't call her ever again._

**Bette: **_Oh yeah! After forcing me to guest on your show..._

**Alice: **_Hey! It wasn't that bad! You and Ms Kennard connected easily. Admit it Bette, there was that spark, right?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, and she's very nice and fine actually. But she's straight Alice!_

**Alice: **_That's okay. At least you still have a chance to date other women. I can guest you again after 3 months..._

**Bette: **_No Alice! Don't. Ever!_

They end the conversation, Bette is still upset. She herself doesn't understand why she's upset with Alice. Perhaps it's because she likes Tina a lot but she knows she doesn't have a shot on her.

She flops on her bed and decides to just forget about Tina. She has no plan of calling her ever again.

The next morning, Bette is still asleep at 8AM; it's a Sunday anyway. But her phone suddenly rings. As she grabs and looks at her phone screen, Tina's name is flashing. How did she save her number on the phone right away? Perhaps she got so excited keeping her number. Groggily, she answers. But it's a sweet voice that greets her.

**Tina: **_Hi Bette! Good morning! I'm sorry, did I wake you up?_

**Bette: **_Nah, it's okay. It's really my time to wake up. What's up?_

**Tina: **_Well, I just wanted to thank you about yesterday. I had_ _so much fun. I really enjoyed your company._

**Bette: **_Likewise, I enjoyed your company._

**Tina: **_Um..are you free next weekend, or do you have prior commitments?_

**Bette: **_I don't have my calendar in front of me, but I'll check. Why?_

**Tina: **_I'm having a housewarming party, I'd like to invite you to come and celebrate with us._

**Bette: **_Oh, so you have a new house?_

**Tina: **_Yeah! Finally.._

Tina comes from a well-off family. But her parents live in Arizona while her two siblings live in different states. Recently, she bought a new home as she plans to settle in LA for good.

**Bette: **_Amazing! Yeah, sure! I'll try to come and celebrate with you._

**Tina: **_Awesome! I'll text you my home address._

**Bette: **_Alright!_

After hanging up, Bette could not believe that Tina just called her, more so, invited her to a housewarming party.

During the week, Tina calls Bette once in a while to say hello or ask how she is. She's such a sweet person.

The weekend comes. Bette arrives in her convertible luxury car, wearing a fabulous outfit. She walks confidently but with grace as she approaches the entrance door. Tina admiringly watches while beaming at her. The other guests turn their heads and looks at Bette. She's not a familiar face; they haven't seen her with Tina before. All the guests are Tina's close friends, all her family and a few relatives. Obviously, Bette doesn't know any of them.

With grins on their faces, they greet each other with a hug and kiss on the cheeks. Bette hands the champaign to Tina who immediately compliments her loudly.

**Tina: **_Thanks! Wow! Look at you! You're so fabulous!_

**Bette: **_Ha! Thank you!_

Tina holds Bette's hand and clasp their fingers together then guides her toward the house.

**Tina: **_Come inside, I'll introduce you to my parents and my friends._

**Bette: **_Where's Aidan?_

**Tina: **_He left for Canada yesterday. They needed him there.. Emergency..Work!_

**Bette: **_I see.._

While Tina is entertaining her guests, Bette mingles with different groups. All they talk about is art. From afar, Tina glances at her every now and again. Seems like she's getting so distracted, amazed by Bette's charm and aura.

Later on, when Tina sees Bette standing alone in one corner, holding a glass of juice, she approaches her. They stare at each other for a few moments with inward smiles, and then Tina stares differently at her.

**Bette: **_Why are you looking at me like that?_

**Tina: **_I can't believe you're gay.._

Bette creases her brows and gapes at Tina.

**Bette: **_What?! Is that an insult?_

**Tina: **_No! It's just that..you're so fashionable and you're so hot!_

**Bette: **_So?!_ _Can't gay women be fashionable and hot?! Why are we discriminated?_

**Tina: **_Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you with my remarks._

Bette stares at Tina's face for five seconds then shrugs.

**Bette: **_Nah, that's fine.._

They both smile, obviously admiring one another with the way they exchange glances.

**Tina: **_Do you see that guy over there, wearing a blue shirt?_

**Bette: **_Yeah...?_

**Tina: **_He's my friend, his name is Walter and he's interested to date you._

**Bette: **_Hah!_

**Tina: **_But I told him you're no longer available and you're not interested in him._

**Bette: **_Did you tell him I'm gay?_

**Tina: **_No! No one in this room knows you are. And no one here knows we met through The Dating Game._ _Don't tell anyone.._

Bette creases her brows again and narrows her eyes as curiosity stirs her. But Tina suddenly tuns her back; her new guests who are her cousins just arrived.

**Tina: **_Hey, wait! I'll be_ _right back.._

Tina leaves Bette and welcomes the new guests. The party goes on.

Several hours later, the guests are starting to leave. Bette approaches Tina who starts apologizing.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry for not minding you. I'm so occupied.._

**Bette: **_I understand, don't worry. I'm okay but I think it's time for me to leave too._

**Tina: **_Can you stay for a little bit?_

Bette hesitates. Tina casually holds her hand.

**Tina: **_Please? Everyone's leaving anyway, including my parents. And the party helpers will clear everything in a little while. Please?_

**Bette: **_Okay. I've got no tasks to do anyway._

**Tina: **_Great! D'you need coffee, juice, anything?_

**Bette: **_Just water please.._

Bette stays; in thirty minutes, the house is clear and calm. Only the two of them are left as they relax in the living room. All they do is chat as if there's so much to talk about; one whole day is not enough.

**Bette: **_Can I ask you something?_

**Tina: **_Sure! Ask me anything._

**Bette: **_Do do have problem with gay people?_

**Tina: **_Me? No! None at all!_

**Bette: **_Why didn't you tell your friends and your parents that I'm gay?_

**Tina: **_It wasn't necessary. I...personally accept gay people but them... they would't._ _I don't want them to pass judgement on you._

**Bette: **_Would they?_

**Tina: **_Yeah!_ _My parents are very judgmental to the gay community. When I and my siblings were in grade __school, they made sure that we had no gay friends and we didn't mingle with them. That's why I wasn't exposed to gay people._

Bette looks away as she twists her mouth, feeling sad about what she just learned. Earlier she overheard Tina's parents condemning gay people.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry Bette, my parents are very closed-minded, very traditional and very conservative. They wouldn't understand. They're from a different generation.._ _they discriminate._ _We avoid conversation about the gay community cuz we always end up fighting. No one knew that I joined as the searchee on Alice's show except my colleagues and my boyfriend. My family and friends don't watch the show anyway._

**Bette: **_Is that the reason why you didn't want to win?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. I didn't want them to know cuz they would't approve. I don't even know how they'd react once they learn that I joined that show._

Bette is quiet, stooping on the floor.

**Tina: **_But I'm glad you picked me. I never imagined we'll be friends. You're so easy to get along with. _

Tina starts telling stories about her life; her childhood, how she grew up, the kind of family she has, her friends and relationships, her career, and she almost bare everything as if Bette is her most trusted friend. Bette enjoys listening to her; she's so bubbly and sweet. Little did they know it's already 10pm.

**Tina: **_Would you like to spend the night here? _

**Bette:**_ I don't think so._

**Tina: **_Why not? __ You can use the guest room. You'll be my first guest to sleepover in my new house._

**Bette: **_Seriously? How about Aidan?_

**Tina: **_Nah! I don't let him sleep here._

**Bette: **_What?! But he's your boyfriend.._

**Tina: **_Yeah, but you know..we're not the typical lovers._

**Bette: **_What?!_

**Tina: **_He has his own place too._

Tina doesn't want to elaborate about him so Bette doesn't pry anymore.

**Bette: **_I see.._ _Oh, by the way, I'll be having an exhibit in my art gallery in two weeks._

**Tina: **_Really?! That's awesome! Am I invited?_

**Bette: **_Of course!_

**Tina: **_Well, Aidan will be arriving next week. Can I bring him with me?_

**Bette: **_Absolutely!_

**Tina: **_Yeah! I'd like to introduce you to him._

**Bette: **_Surely! You should come by at my art gallery one day when you're free.._

**Tina: **_Yes, I_ _probably will_ _before your exhibit._

The night is so enjoyable for the two new friends. No dull moments, sharing laughter, experiences, their hobbies and passion, places they've been to, their careers, and a lot more. Bette spends the night at Tina's house and wears the guest's house clothes, then stays at the guest room.

While lying on the bed, she ponders. She couldn't believe herself that she's sleeping in Tina's house. This is unplanned. How did she easily say yes to Tina? Why does she trust her so much?

Earlier during the party, she observed how naturally sweet and touchy Tina is to all her friends; she's very affectionate not just to her but to all her family and friends. Perhaps she should get used to Tina being like this all the time because it's her default. She reminds herself not to give it a different meaning. Tina is definitely straight and she's not faking it.

∞∞o0o∞∞

Almost everyday, Bette and Tina talk over the phone, even for just a simple _hello _and _how are you._ A beautiful friendship is simply developing between them.

Two weeks have passed and this time, it is Bette's event - the art gallery exhibit.

When Tina and Aidan arrive at the gallery, they see Bette busy entertaining her guests from different countries. From afar, Tina watches her so confident and graceful in her classy dress.

**Aidan: **_Is that her, the one in the middle?_

**Tina: **_Yeah, that's Bette._

**Aidan: **_That's not how I pictured_ _her to be._

**Tina: **_Isn't she adorable?_

**Aidan: **_Yes. She is... And hot too!_

Bette sees them from afar and approaches with a grin on her face. They greet each other with a kiss on the cheeks.

**Bette: **_Hi! Thanks for coming to my event._

**Tina: **_Hello Bette! This is my boyfriend, Aidan..._ _Aidan, this is the lovely Bette Porter._

**Aidan: **_Pleasure to meet you Bette!_

**Bette: **_Hi Aidan, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much_ _about you._

**Aidan: **_I hope they're all good stuff.._

They laugh altogether, recognizing Aidan's humor.

**Bette: **_Of course they are!_

Tina leans and holds Aidan's hand as she smiles and admiringly stares at Bette.

**Bette: **_Have you seen the exhibit yet?_

**Tina: **_No, we just arrived actually._

**Bette: **_Well, feel free to see everything displayed here. There's refreshment upstairs, help yourselves. I'll be around._

**Aidan: **_Thanks!_

**Tina: **_Thank_ _you Bette!_

Aidan and Tina walk around the hall and see the beautiful work of art by well-known artists. Obviously, Bette is a big-time art gallery owner. When Aidan goes outside the hall to answer a very important call, Tina is left by herself. She stares at one painting as if scrutinizing it. Bette comes to her and stands on her side.

**Tina: **_There's something on this image. It's like...it's so sad. The person in this painting is like crying for help, yet no one understands his needs._

**Bette: **_I didn't know you like art too._

**Tina: **_I do. I love art._

Aidan arrives and smiles at them.

**Bette: **_Hey Aidan, can I borrow you girlfriend for five minutes?_

**Aidan: **_Of course! She's all yours!_

**Bette: **_Oh well.. Are you sure of that?!_

Tina teasingly looks at Aidan then they chuckle at once.

**Bette: **_I'm just kidding.._

**Aidan: **_Yeah.. Well, you can have her just for today._

They all laugh again. Everything was meant as a joke and they all know it. Tina holds Bette's hand and clasp their fingers together like they're old-time best friends, and they walk away from Aidan, leaving him on his own.

**Aidan: **_See yeah!_

Bette brings Tina to her office which is on the second level of the building and she shows her some art stuff.

**Bette: **_I didn't know you have a gorgeous boyfriend.._

**Tina: **_Ha! Yeah,_ _he is.._

They both sweetly smile at each other.

**Tina: **_I didn't know you appreciate men's looks._

**Bette: **_Of course I do! I just prefer women over men in relationships. I'd rather be with you than with Aidan._

They both laugh again, aware that it's meant only as a joke and nothing else.

Bette and Tina become very good friends, always hanging out together. They may have different fields of career but they have a lot of common interests. They love sharing ideas, views and opinions, beliefs and principles. They talk about anything so comfortably.

∞∞o0o∞∞

It's been only two months since they've known each other but it seems like they've been friends for the longest time. They understand each other so well that even their friends are so amazed with the kind of bond and chemistry they have. They call each other often and see each other always despite having their homes and workplace far from one another. They sleep in each other's houses, sharing stuffs, and everything. Every time they see each other, the excitement is always at the highest level as if they have not seen each other for years. They truly have an amazing chemistry. Unconsciously, and without even trying, they are becoming the best of friends. Despite their different sexual preferences, it's never a hindrance to their friendship.

But Tina is not close to Bette's gay friends. She doesn't feel comfortable hanging out with them. Bette understands; she doesn't make Tina feel compelled to be close to Shane or Alice and the rest of the group. Likewise, Tina doesn't insist that Bette should hang out with her own friends. They're both okay with it and the kind of respect they have for one another is truly remarkable.

Three months after Bette and Tina's first meeting, Aidan leaves the country. Being a System Administrator for one of the biggest IT products distributor, he is tasked to go to their different branch locations around the world.

**Tina: **_He'll stay in Australia for six months. Work assignment, you know.._

**Bette: **_Really?! How come you seem like you're so cool with it?_

**Tina: **_He often goes out of the country and I'm already used to it._

**Bette: **_And you as well, you go out of the country when you have trade fair, right?_

**Tina: **_Yeah, but not as often as him. Two weeks is my longest. Aidan stays out for months._

**Bette: **_Isn't it hard to have a long distance relationship?_

**Tina: **_It is..but we're fine. We both love our job and we both don't want to give it up. It's paying us well._

**Bette: **_You've been together for more than 2 years now, right?_

**Tina: **_Yeah, more than 2_ _years on and off, and we're always_ _apart. We were childhood friends, living in the same village when we were kids and then we parted ways after high school. We met again in a convention participated by both our companies and that's when we started dating._

**Bette: **_I see._

Bette and Tina's friendship continues to grow. Bette is still single but she's not actively seeking for a girlfriend; being so picky after her last relationship about a year ago now. She has promised herself that the next time she enters into a relationship, it must be the last one. She's getting tired of different relationships here and there, and she wants to settle now for good.

Bette's gay friends understand that Bette and Tina are just very close friends despite being together always; but nothing more than that. They know Tina is straight and still involved with Aidan. She's not Bette's love interest either.

As the ever concerned friends, they play the role of a matchmaker for Bette. They look for women who they think will match Bette's personality, her interests, her passions, and the likes.

One day, while Tina is in Bette's house, Bette receives a call from Alice and Shane.

**Alice: **_Bette, we finally found the woman who's match to you. Her name is Stella Hayes, an art gallery manager from Boston. She's very pretty, hot and.._

**Bette: **_Hold up__! Stella Hayes? I know her. She's also an alum from Yale. She has a charity for children with _Myasthenia Gravis_._

**Alice: **_Yeah!_

**Bette: **_I've met her before.. and she's straight Alice!_

**Shane: **_No she's not. It says here in her profile she dated a few known lesbians._

**Bette: **_No Shane.._ _I heard that she only wanted to gain popularity from the gay community so she dated 'famous' lesbians. She's running for public office in the next_ _election._ _So no, I'm not dating her._

**Alice: **_Well.. who else do you want? Every time_ _we introduce someone, you keep rejecting them. You haven't even tried.._

**Bette: **_Why are you guys playing a matchmaker for me, huh?_

**Shane: **_Well, it's been a while now since you had a steady girlfriend. We just want you to be happy Bette.._

**Bette: **_I am happy guys!_ _I'm very happy these days, so don't worry about me._

**Alice: **_Yeah, but you're not getting laid. Don't you miss having sex, Bette?_

**Bette: **_You're funny Alice! As if sex is my ultimate source of happiness.._

**Shane: **_That's not what we mean_ _Bette. We just don't want you to be alone.._ _We want you to have a steady partner._

**Bette: **_Thanks Alice and Shane for your concern, but I'm just fine. And I'm not ready to_ _enter a new_ _relationship yet._

In a little while, the conversation ends. She turns to Tina.

**Bette: **_Huh! My friends are so worried about me._

**Tina: **_Yeah, so it seems._

**Bette: **_Alice and Shane are_ _so persistent. They_ _want_ _me to date this art gallery_ _manager, Stella Hayes._

**Tina: **_What's wrong dating her?_

**Bette: **_She's straight! She'll just use me for her experiment. I don't want a fling. I want_ _real commitment, a long time relationship. So what if I'm not getting laid? It doesn't make me a loser.._

Tina is amazed by what she's hearing from Bette. She stares admiringly at her. Silence fills the room for several moments.

**Tina: **_Bette, can I ask you something very personal?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, sure!_

**Tina: **_How do you do it?_

**Bette: **_What do you mean?_

**Tina: **_How do you make love?_

Bette laughs so hard, and makes fun of Tina's question.

**Bette: **_Are you kidding me?_

**Tina: **_No, it's an honest question._

**Bette: **_And you don't know till now how gay people make love when the information is readily available on the internet?_

**Tina: **_Yeah, but I'd rather ask you than google it and learn from others._

**Bette: **_Why do you wanna know?_

**Tina: **_Well, I'm just curious..._ _Am I insensitive for asking that question?_

**Bette: **_No. You're just too cute Tee! You're so naive!_

Both of them laugh at the same time, understanding and accepting Tina's naiveté. Bette explains it to her in a manner that educates her, that keeps her informed, and not offensive at all. No holds barred, no malice, no lust involved; just two adults discussing an adult topic. Tina never shows judgement as Bette explains and discusses.

Obviously, Tina is straight, wasn't exposed to gay people, and it never occurred to her to research about that information. Bette truly respects and understands.

Despite having different sexual orientation, Bette and Tina remain best buddies, best friends. Respect and trust are the foundation of their relationship as friends.

∞∞o0o∞∞

Six months have passed. Bette was recently introduced to Karen McMahon by some common friends in an event where gay people meet and party. They have dated several times already but have never been intimate. Tina has also met her and they have mingled a couple of times.

One weekend, Bette invites Tina for a Saturday night out with her friends at The Planet. Although Tina doesn't really feel comfortable going out with Bette's gay friends, this time, she agrees to join them. And since the event doesn't start till 9PM, and she has nothing planned to do in the afternoon, she decides to hang out at Bette's house.

While Bette and Tina are both in the living room relaxing, Bette receives a call from Karen. They chat for a bit, and then Karen asks her for a date.

**Bette: **_When?_

**Karen: **_Tonight._

**Bette: **_Uhm.. Okay._

**Karen: **_Alright, I'll pick you up at seven._

**Bette: **_Sure!_

**Karen: **_See yeah! Bye._

After hanging up, she tells Tina about the invitation.

**Bette: **_I'm having a date with Karen._

**Tina: **_Really? When?_

**Bette: **_Tonight._

**Tina: **_Tonight?! I thought we're hanging out with your friends at The Planet?_

**Bette: **_Let's just cancel it. We can have it some other time._

Tina chuckles sarcastically, nettled by Bette's sudden change of plan. She mumbles.

**Tina: **_You're unbelievable!_

**Bette: **_It's fine Tee, we can go to The Planet anytime and hang out with my friends. They're always available anyway.._

Tina is obviously not pleased with Bette's decision; she gives her a fierce look instead.

**Bette: **_What's wrong?_

**Tina: **_You didn't even ask me if it's okay with me to just cancel our plan for tonight. You just decided on your own!_

**Bette: **_Well, I hope you understand Tee. We're always hanging out anyway. I_ _think it's time for me to start dating.._

**Tina: **_Yeah, but not when you have prior commitment._

Tina grabs her car key and puts on her shoes.

**Bette: **_Where are you going?_

She gives Bette a fierce look again then immediately averts her eyes and mumbles.

**Tina: **_Nowhere._

She walks toward the door but before stepping out, she turns around, upset while her face is flushing.

**Tina: **_You know what, I honestly don't like her for you! You're not match, and you don't even look good together!_

Bette gapes at Tina, surprised by her statement. She stands motionless while Tina scoots to her car and takes off.

Bette is still stunned. For a few moments, she standstill then she walks and sits back on the couch, resting her head back as she ponders. This is the first time that Tina got mad at her since they've become friends. She realizes she made a mistake.

An hour later, she calls Karen and cancels their date.

**Bette: **_I'm really sorry. I don't think I'm ready to enter a new relationship yet. I don't want to waste your time. You're an amazing person and I'm sure you'll find someone you really deserve._

Karen is not difficult to talk to. She understands the message that Bette is trying to convey.

A few minutes later, they hang up. Bette takes a warm shower and puts on her clothes then she calls Alice.

Meanwhile, Tina is relaxing at home, watching TV while in her comfortable two piece houseclothes.

At seven, she hears a knock on her door. When she peeks at the peephole, she sees Bette carrying some take out food. She opens the door but doesn't look at Bette on the face. Bette guiltily and softly speaks.

**Bette: **_You left your jacket.._

Tina takes the jacket from Bette's arm and leaves the door open, then she proceeds to the couch and continues to watch TV. Bette gets inside, closes the door and puts the take out food on the table. She follows Tina on the couch and sits beside her, but not too close. They silently watch TV next to each other, no words are spoken for twenty long minutes. When the TV show ends, Tina sits back then tilts her head, looking at at Bette whose head is bowed. Tina's face is no longer showing any resentment; she's calm as she softly speaks.

**Tina: **_Why are you here?_

Bette looks up, apologetic as she humbly responds.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry. I was such an asshole. I didn't realize that I even begged just so you'll hang out with my friends...and then,_ _I dumped you just like that. I was selfish._

Tina sweetly smiles at her as she looks directly in Bette's eyes, as if she has already forgiven her best friend. Bette looks emotively.

**Bette: **_You accept my apology?_

**Tina: **_Yes._

Obviously, it doesn't take a lot for Tina to forgive Bette. It's not as if she has done something unforgivable. At least Bette has immediately realized her mistake and asked for an apology.

**Tina: **_What happened to your date?_

**Bette: **_I cancelled it._

Tina twists her mouth and sighs audibly, and then turns to Bette and speaks concernedly.

**Tina: **_Look, it's not that I don't want you to date or to go out with other people, or go out with your friends and acquaintances. There's no such thing as exclusive friends. I'm not trying to be possessive here.. What I just don't like is when you suddenly cancel what we have already planned, just because your impulse tells you to._

**Bette: **_I know. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise._

Bette bows her head again, obviously feeling sorry and embarrassed for what she did. Tina continues to look at her. In a few moments, Bette gazes up and softly inquires.

**Bette: **_Did you really mean what you said earlier about Karen and I? about how you feel about her?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. Because I don't see you two having it. I don't see the chemistry.. It's so manufactured.._

Bette looks down on the floor, trying to process what Tina is telling her. Deep inside, she agrees with her.

**Tina: **_Do you like her?_

**Bette: **_She's nice.._

**Tina: **_C'mon_ _Bette! You deserve someone better than just nice.._

Bette is quiet; her eyes are still downcast.

**Tina: **_Okay..I may be overstepping here but... I care for you Bette. And I don't want you to settle with someone just for the heck of having someone to settle with. I want you to be happy and find someone that will be perfect for you... someone that will truly make you happy. Don't get pressured by your friends telling you that you need to find a girlfriend now._

Bette gazes up, grateful for Tina's concern over her. A few minutes later, she softly speaks.

**Bette: **_Thank you for being a friend... and for being honest with me._

Tina nods and smiles then takes Bette's hand, acknowledging her gratefulness.

**Bette: **_Can I sleep here tonight?_

**Tina: **_Of course! You don't need to ask._

They both sit back on the couch and stare at the ceiling. Silence fills the room for several minutes, but it's not awkward, and this time, they're both relieved. Tina tilts her head and looks at Bette.

**Tina: **_What did you bring for dinner?_

**Bette: **_Your favorite..._

Tina chuckles then she holds Bette's hand again and squeezes it affectionately.

In a few moments, Bette prepares their food on the table. Their moods are back to normal. Tina is bubbly and perky again. Then they sleep later in Tina's bedroom. It's their first time to sleep together in one bed. Though in the past they have slept in each other's houses, they've always used the guest room. But tonight, for whatever reason, they both feel the need to sleep beside each other.

Their friendship deepens and strengthens more after that incident. They're not exclusive friends, no arrangements at all, and they still go out separately with their other set of friends. But they remain the closest among others; relying on each other, confiding to each other and supporting each other. It's truly an amazing relationship they have, a connection that is hard to explain, only their hearts understand. Bette never dated anyone again after Karen. She always sets aside any activity whenever Tina needs her.

One Thursday afternoon, Bette calls Tina's mobile, hoping to confirm her availability on Friday night for them to watch a baseball game.

**Bette: **_Why are you home? I thought you have a meeting_ _today_ _with Mr. Hastings?_

**Tina: **_I'm not feeling well. I have flu._

**Bette: **_D'you want me to come over Tee?_

**Tina: **_Yeah._

Without delay, Bette grabs her coat and drives her car. From her art gallery, she stops by a fruit stand and buys fresh fruits then immediately proceeds to Tina's house.

Tina is sleeping when she arrives; wrapped in a thick blanket. She feels her forehead with her palm; Tina moves, acknowledging Bette's presence.

**Bette: **_Tee... Did you take medicines?_

**Tina: **_Yeah._

**Bette: **_How do you feel? You're so warm._

**Tina: **_I feel cold. I want some soup._

**Bette: **_Okay. Hold on. I'll just prepare it._

She gently strokes Tina's head before going to the kitchen. From Tina's stock of groceries, she looks for something to prepare then cooks the Cream of Tomato Soup. She pairs it with grilled cheese sandwich and the fresh fruits, then serves it inside the bedroom. Tina feels so weak; Bette learns that she hasn't eaten anything since morning. Concerned yet irked by what she discovered, she gives Tina a lecture, letting her know she's not pleased.

**Bette: **_Why didn't you call me right away? Did you think that some fairy would just appear on your doorstep and cook your food? What if I didn't call you?_

Tina ignores Bette and savors the soup.

**Bette: **_Who else is going to take care of you, huh? Did you want to just pass out here alone and no one finds out?! __Are you trying to kill yourself?_

**Tina: **_Bette, I'm sick.. Don't give me anymore lectures.._

Bette pauses, swallows as she stares at Tina. But she continues to assist her with her food. Later on, she wipes Tina's body with a damp towel and changes her clothes, and then lets her take the medicines. Tina feels better. She lies on the bed and sleeps.

Bette stays in Tina's house, giving her whatever she needs and wants. Obviously, she won't leave her best friend in this condition. At night, she stays beside her, hugs her when she has chills, not even minding if she gets a flu too.

The whole weekend, Bette doesn't leave Tina's house even for a single second. She won't leave until she's sure that Tina is already well.

It's truly an amazing friendship they have; unique and admirable. They take care of each other, long for each other when the other is not around, support and console each other; always ready when one needs help.

∞∞o0o∞∞

More than a year have passed, Bette and Tina have become the inseparable friends. They go different places, doing a lot of activities together and always hanging out with the company of each other. Even if Tina has a boyfriend, she always allots time for Bette; never taking her for granted.

When they're together alone, they're very affectionate, holding hands, hugging each other, sleeping together, but never in a sexual way. Though Bette is gay, she never makes any sexual advances toward Tina because she highly respects her. They both recognize their relationship as extra ordinary; more than best friends but not lovers, but they don't talk about it. They simply know deep inside their hearts as if it's their souls who are communicating; no words are necessary. Bette has never had this kind of relationship with any friend; the same as with Tina.

For whatever reason, they never discuss the kind of relationship they have with their own set of friends, as if it's a secret nobody knows except their hearts.

But Bette's friends are suspicious; although they never see them in public showing any sexual affection toward each other. It's simply because they're not really lovers. Their extraordinary relationship is so admirable that anyone who sees them would either suspect or be envious of them.

One day at The Planet, while Bette is hanging out with her friends, Alice frankly inquires.

**Alice: **_Are you in love with Tina?_

**Bette: **_No! Definitely not! Why?_

**Alice: **_Well, I don't know Bette, but..._

**Bette: **_But what?_

**Alice: **_You haven't had any girlfriends for_ _two years now. You hang out a lot with Tina, you're always together and.. I think I've never seen you as happy as you are now._

**Bette: **_Ha! Really?! Thank you for your judgement!_

**Alice: **_Actually, you both are very happy together. When I look at your pictures together, it's like you both have something.._

**Bette: **_What do you mean we have something?_

**Alice: **_Like there's something going on between you two._

**Bette: **_No Alice, Tina has a boyfriend! We just enjoy each other's company and we have so much respect and trust for one another. Tina is straight, we can never be lovers. Nothing's going on between us except that we're best buddies._

**Alice: **_Well, keep saying that to yourself. As far as I know, you're not dating anyone, and you're not actively seeking._

**Bette: **_Yeah, I'm not! Cuz I don't feel the need to look for someone at this time. Have_ _I not told you that I'm being picky now after my last relationship?_

**Alice: **_Yeah, you should! And don't forget Bette, never fall for a straight woman. Keep that in mind.._

**Bette: **_I know..._

Bette and Tina's friendship continues to grow and deepen. They share not only happy moments together but even the hard times. Truly, they are a part of each other's life.

One day, Tina asks Bette to travel with her out of the country.

**Tina: **_I'm going to India for two weeks, why don't you come with me?_

**Bette: **_No Tina, I can't._

**Tina: **_Why not?_

**Bette: **_Tina, you have a boyfriend. Why don't you ask him to come with you?_

**Tina: **_Aidan is out of the country. He left last week._

**Bette: **_Again?! When is he coming back?_

**Tina: **_Next month._

Bette standstill as she stares at Tina, sizing her up. Tina avoids Bette's gaze.

Tina doesn't actually talk much about her heterosexual relationship with Aidan. She believes she doesn't need to. Bette respects her privacy on that matter. But for now at least, she wants to know what's going on with Tina and Aidan.

She continues to stare at Tina.

**Tina: **_Okay.. Lately, Aidan and __I have been arguing a lot and we decided to cool-off for a bit._

**Bette: **_Um...are_ _you okay_ _Tee?_ _I mean.._

**Tina: **_Do I seem not okay?!_

**Bette: **_Well, I just thought you needed an ear.._

**Tina: **_I'm fine, thanks! You know me, I would always come to you when I feel low or depressed.. I would always come to you when I needed an ear. But I'm okay, don't worry. Aidan is in Australia right now.__  
><em>

Bette sighs and averts her eyes from Tina who starts begging.

**Tina: **_Please...? Come with me. I'm sure we'll have fun there._

**Bette: **_Is it just a leisure trip or do you have some business to do?_

**Tina: **_It's a business trip, and a leisure trip too. We have a 3-day trade show. Then the rest of my two weeks will be my own._

**Bette: **_Ha! So what am I gonna do during those three days while you're on your trade fair? I've nothing to do there Tina!_

**Tina: **_You can come with me to our event. You can just go around and check other booths. It's only three days Bette, then we can be on our own after the event. Please?_

Bette sighs and gazes intently at her.

**Bette: **_You're aware that I'm gay, right?_

**Tina: **_Of course! What's the matter?! That's the reason why I want to be with you_ _cuz I feel safe when I'm with you._ _C'mon, you're_ _my best friend Bette! __I know nothing bad's gonna happen to me cuz you're there to protect me, and take care of me..like you always do._

There's a little pause; Bette's face is so serious, her brows almost meet.

**Bette: **_Okay, when are we leaving?_

**Tina: **_In two weeks._

**Bette: **_In two weeks?! No, I can't Tina! Alice's new talk show will pilot on the 27th. It's a live show and I need to be there. Alice needs my support. All her_ _friends will be there, and she expects me to be there._

**Tina: **_Please..? Just explain to Alice that you needed to come with me to India. Tell her we've already planned for this trip way,_ _way back. I'm sure Alice will understand. Please...?_

Bette doesn't avert her eyes from Tina, looking intensely. A few seconds later, she rolls her eyes and releases a heavy, audible sigh. Tina steps toward her and wraps her arms around Bette's waist, facing her. She sweetly begs to her best friend, raising her eyes heavenward in a silent plea.

**Tina: **_Please...?_

How can Bette ever decline her. She's too sweet when she pleads; her heart can melt. She's frail when it comes to Tina. There are times when Tina puts her in a situation wherein she needed to choose between her closest gay friends or her, and she always ends up choosing Tina over anyone else.

**Bette: **_Have you booked your ticket yet? and the hotel?_

**Tina: **_No. I'm waiting for you to say yes._

**Bette: **_Book it now Tina..before I change my mind!_

Tina gladly hugs Bette, showing her gratitude.

**Tina: **_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm sure we'll enjoy this trip._

The days seem so fast, two weeks passed like a blink of an eye. Bette and Tina travel to India. After Tina's trade fair, they visit different places and enjoy every moment of their trip. They occupy only one room in the hotel with one bed each. But often, Tina falls asleep on Bette's bed.

The two-week trip to India is nothing but an enjoyable and memorable one for the two best friends. It's a great feeling to unwind, away from work.

Two weeks later, Bette and Tina fly back to LA. They both know that what's waiting for them is a pile of tasks and a busy work schedule. But at least now, they're both recharged and energized.

When they arrive LA, Bette tells Tina that she won't be seeing her for a week because she needed to finish a very important project and she needed to concentrate on it. She asks Tina not call or visit her in the gallery or at her house. Tina agrees and promises not to bug her.

However, even after two weeks, Tina hasn't received any calls or messages from Bette. It's so unusual, not even a simple hello. Bette has never been like this even in her busiest schedule. She always finds time for her best friend. But since Tina also has her own issues to settle with Aidan, she leaves Bette on her own. Perhaps Bette is still swamped with work and needed more time.

One afternoon, she sends Bette a message to see if she's still busy. She's hoping she could talk to her about her issues with Aidan.

**Tina: **_Too busy, huh?! No more time for a friend? Not even a simple hello?_

When Bette receives the message, she contemplates whether to respond or not. But she does, eventually.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry Tee.. I'm really busy._

Tina extends her patience. She doesn't want to appear 'the very needy friend'. She lets the days pass without getting any messages from her. Sometimes she attempts to invite her for a lunch or dinner, but Bette always declines; giving so many excuses. Since they came back from India, they haven't seen each other or talked longer on the phone. At Times when she gets a chance to talk to her, Bette is always in a hurry. Now Tina is beginning to wonder. She can sense that Bette is avoiding her. But for whatever reason, she doesn't know why.

One Friday afternoon at 4pm, Tina calls Bette in her art gallery. Thankfully, Bette answers the call.

**Tina: **_Something's wrong Bette?_

**Bette: **_No. Nothing's wrong._

**Tina: **_Are you okay? Are we okay?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I'm fine. We're okay._

**Tina: **_What are you doing tonight? Any plans? It's weekend.. can we see each other for dinner?_

**Bette: **_No Tina. I'm sorry, I can't. I have dinner at seven with some artists. I'm not sure what time we'll finish._

**Tina: **_You're really busy, huh! We haven't been hanging out. I think it's been more than a month now.._

**Bette: **_Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. My schedule is really hectic. Sorry Tee, I have to go. My guest just arrived._

**Tina: **_Okay then. See you when I see you. Bye._

They both hang up not feeling good about the call. Tina is certain that Bette made up an excuse; she's avoiding her; she's cold towards her, and didn't even bother to ask how she is. It's so unusual, it's not normal.

Tina arrives the house at 6pm. While resting for a while, she couldn't help but think about Bette; how she responded to her on the phone, how cold and uncaring she was. Something must be wrong and Tina wants to find out.

Without eating her dinner, she immediately grabs her jacket and car key then leaves. She plans to go to The Planet to talk to Kit. Perhaps Kit knows what's going on with Bette.

Tina's house is a bit far from The Planet and from Bette's house. Nonetheless, she still proceeds. While in the car, she couldn't help but think about what she may have done or said that offended Bette.

Before reaching The Planet, she passes by Bette's house, but surprised when she sees her car parked at her parking lot and there's light inside the house. She mumbles to herself.

**Tina: **_No way! You're a liar!_

Bette has just finished eating her take out dinner and resting for a little while, deep in thought. Then a knock on the door is heard. She peeks at the peephole and dumbfounded when she sees Tina. She never expected her to come at her house. But she can't hide now. Obviously, Tina knows she's inside.

**Tina: **_Bette... it's Tina._

Bette has no choice but to face her and be prepared for a confrontation. She slowly opens the door and Tina immediately comes inside without even looking at her then immediately proceeds to the dining area to get a glass of water to drink. Bette closes the door. Of course Tina notices the take out dinner that Bette just finished. Incredulous, Tina gently shakes her head. Bette is not talking, guilt-ridden and just carefully looking at her.

After a while, Tina intently looks at Bette and speaks concernedly; she's still calm.

**Tina: **_What's wrong?_

Bette swallows but doesn't speak. With a contrite look, she continues to gaze at Tina who is just five steps away from her.

**Tina: **_Are you angry with me?_

**Bette: **_No._

**Tina: **_Then why? I asked you to have dinner with me, you declined cuz you said you're going out with some artists... and then I find you here, you just finished your take-out dinner, you're in your comfortable houseclothes, almost ready to retire.._

Bette blinks and swallows, her face showing so much guilt.

**Tina: **_What's wrong?_

Bette has no response, just steadily looking at her. Tina remains calm and composed.

**Tina: **_Why did you have to lie to me Bette when you could've just told me the truth?_

**Bette: **_I'm sorry Tee.. I just thought I could get some more rest and I didn't_ _want to go out tonight._

**Tina: **_That's bullshit Bette! You didn't want to go out with me.. not that you didn't want to go out._

**Bette: **_I'm just tired, okay?!_

**Tina: **_Tired of me?! Am I a burden to you now? Am I bugging you a lot, huh?!_

**Bette: **_No. I said I just wanted to take a rest._

Tina sighs and presses her lips tightly, not convinced by Bette's reasons. Bette's eyes are wide as she continues to gaze at Tina.

**Tina: **_Are you angry that I forced you to come with me to India? That I let you choose between me and your friend Alice? That you weren't there during the pilot of her new show?_

No response is heard from Bette.

**Tina: **_I thought we both enjoyed that trip to India.. cuz for me, that was the most memorable trip I ever had with anyone. I have become more at ease with you, more trusting than ever. I thought it was the same for you, I thought you were genuinely happy, I thought you enjoyed being with me, but it seems like I'm wrong with my assumptions._

Bette has no response still.

**Tina: **_So.. what...is this a silent treatment?_

Bette audibly takes a deep breath and averts her eyes from Tina.

**Tina: **_Okay, I'm sorry that I forced you to come with me on that trip. I'm sorry that I made you choose between me and Alice._

**Bette: **_No, that's not it._

**Tina: **_Then what is it Bette? I deserve to know.._

There's silence again for a little while. Bette stoops on the floor as if she's not willing to tell the truth. Tina observes her and waits for her to talk. After a while, Bette gazes up but no words come out of her mouth. They stare at each other for a few more moments.

**Tina: **_Why Bette, why are you avoiding me? Tell me what I did wrong. Am I too clingy or too needy? Am I becoming too dependent on you? I'm willing to change, just tell me.._

**Bette: **_No, you're not._

**Tina: **_So why are you mad at me?_

**Bette: **_I'm not mad at you._

**Tina: **_Okay, you're not angry with me.. but why are you avoiding me?_

**Bette: **_I'm sorry, I can't see you anymore Tee.._

Tina is surprised; she laughs sarcastically.

**Tina: **_What?! You're funny! Why?!_ _Did Aidan talk to you?_

Bette looks down on the floor and gently shakes her head.

**Bette: **_No_.

**Tina: **_Why Bette, why can't you see me anymore?_

Bette looks at her directly in the eyes, a bout of tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

**Bette: **_Because I'm in love with you Tina.. and it's so hard for me to control what I'm feeling. The more I see you, the more I talk to you, the more I spend time with you...the more I'm deeply falling for you. I have this feelings for you that I've been keeping to myself for so long now. I've been attracted to you since that very first date on that dating game. Everyday, I tried to control my feelings. But it's so hard for me now._

Bette takes a breather.

**Bette: **_Everytime I look at your face, all I want to do is kiss your lips. And every time I lie on the bed beside you, all I want to do is hug you tight and claim you as mine. That trip to India, spending every moment with you just intensified my feelings. I could't contain it anymore. I have to avoid you to let the feelings subside.. Cuz if I continue to see you, all the more that I will fall for you._

Bette pauses again for two seconds but she's not averting her eyes from Tina who is gaping at her, standing still.

**Bette: **_I don't want you to be just a friend. I want us to be more than friends. I like you, I want you and I love you, Tee.._

Tina is flabbergasted, speechless and motionless for a little while. An awkward silence fills the house. Bette waits for Tina's response, carefully looking at her. In a few moments, Tina laughs with sarcasm, and then she sneers as she responds.

**Tina: **_Hah! You're in love with me?! Don't you realize that I'm straight?! Don't you realize that I have a boyfriend?! Are you out of your fucking mind Bette?!_

**Bette: **_But you don't love Aidan.._

**Tina: **_How dare you say that?! Who are you to say who I love and who I don't?_

Bette blinks and swallows but she continues to look at Tina whose face is fierce, blushing, and upset.

**Tina: **_Why is it that most gay people always think that anyone who gets close to them is gay too? Not because people get close to you, and trust you, and befriend you, they're gay too. Not everyone around you is gay?!_

**Bette: **_I didn't say you're gay Tina. I just said I'm in love with you.. And I just can't help it._

**Tina: **_That's ridiculous! You should've just kept it to yourself! You know what, you're right! We shouldn't be seeing each other anymore. I don't wanna talk to you and I don't wanna see you. You're a traitor! You just ruined our beautiful friendship Bette! Have some respect! Please..._

Bette releases a heavy sigh. It's a mixed emotions. But more than anything else, she feels the relief of being able to tell the truth, to reveal her feelings, despite Tina's fierce and unfavorable reaction. Tina turns her back and scoots to the door, strides toward her car and drives home.

Bette locks the door and sits on the couch, still stunned of what just happened. It hasn't sinked in yet. She's still calm and not emotional. After more than a year of concealing her feelings, she has finally let it out. She's not sorry for what she did today. She believes that Tina doesn't love her boyfriend Aidan. Her intuition is telling her that Tina has feelings for her too, and that they're both in love with each other. If in the future she'll look back into her life now, this is something she will never regret doing; the moment she took a chance to express her true feelings to someone she loves the most, her best friend, Tina.

While in the living room, she watches TV, trying to distract her mind from what just happened.

But as soon as she lies on her bed, it starts to sink in. Her gay friends have warned her time and time again, "_Never fall for a straight woman. Straight women are the worst you could fall in love with._" It keeps playing over and over her head. She didn't listen to her friends, especially to Alice.

Now, her best friend Tina is mad at her because she revealed the truth. Tina is now a history. This is Bette's first broken heart. No one has ever broken her heart; she never cried over other women, only with Tina. And she realizes now how painful it is to have a broken heart. Tears stream through her face, her pillow is so wet and she can't explain the pain she's feeling in her chest.

Meanwhile, Tina calls some of her colleague-friends and they go to a bar, hoping she can forget about this day. She doesn't want to hear anything about Bette.

Two days after, Bette tries to call Tina's mobile but Tina rejects her calls. A week later, Bette calls again, but Tina's personal mobile is no longer ringing, and then, she receives a very short email from her:

_"I'm not talking to you so don't call me anymore. I have changed numbers. I need space and time. I need privacy."_

After two weeks, Bette still tries Tina's mobile hoping that she's no longer mad, but she confirms, her number has been deactivated. She's shattered and devastated. She did not just lose a lover but she lost her best friend. She reckons their beautiful friendship has ended too.

* * *

><p>∞∞o0o∞∞<p>

Six months have passed. Bette and Tina have not communicated at all. Bette is now living a new life in Europe. She has decided to settle in Paris France for good. She has her own art gallery and living in her own flat. Her art gallery in LA is now being managed by her business partner, Mrs. Georgia Schultz.

Five months ago, Bette decided to go to Paris to mend her broken heart. She wanted to forget about Tina, and leaving LA would be her easiest escape. Her sister Kit still lives in LA, owns The Planet with business partner Marina. Sad as it is, Kit must understand and support her sister's decision to leave the country and live in Paris for good. She wishes her sister happiness in life.

Meanwhile, Tina has been busy with work for the last six months. But no matter what kind of distraction she throws herself into, she misses Bette so much. She admits that her life has been miserable without her. For so long, she has been battling with herself, her sexuality, her emotions; trying to convince herself that she's not gay. Overpowered by fear of being condemned and judged by her self-righteous family, her friends and colleagues, she chose to live in lies.

In the past, Tina has always been certain about her sexuality, never been interested and attracted to women, but not until Bette came into her life. She fell in love with her best friend. She knew it deep inside that during the earlier weeks of their frequent meetings and hanging out, she was developing feelings for her. And no matter how firm and secured she was with her sexuality, it suddenly flipped when Bette came into her life.

For so long, she has suppressed her feelings. And when confronted, she distanced herself from the person she loves. She was afraid to admit to the world what she truly feels. But now, something keeps haunting her; she wants to be free and be happy.

Finally, after thinking thoroughly, Tina decides that it's time for her to come out.

One weekend, she visits her parents in Arizona. She talks to them heart to heart, and tells them about her sexuality; that she's in love with her best friend. But as expected, she doesn't get a good response from them.

When she goes back to LA, she's feeling so down, longing for a friend who will understand, who will comfort her. She misses Bette so much. How she wishes she did not delete Bette's phone numbers so she could call her right now.

The following day, she finds the courage to go to Bette's house; hoping to ask for forgiveness. She'll do whatever it takes to win back their friendship, and hopes she can reveal her true feelings for her. But as soon as she arrives Bette's house, she sees a placard in the lawn which says: SOLD!

Incredulous, she standstill, then her heart suddenly beats fast. Why did Bette sell her house? What could've happened to her? For six months, she did not communicate with best friend, never bothered to know her activities and whereabouts.

At the moment, Tina is uncertain of what to do. She sits back in the car, thinking deeply. Ten minutes later, she decides to leave and drives to The Planet, hoping she'll find Bette there.

As she arrives, Kit enthusiastically greets her. Tina tries her best to be calm and composed.

**Kit: **_Hi Tina! It's good to see you! Haven't seen you in a while now.._

**Tina: **_Hello Kit! Yeah. I'm sorry, I've been too busy._

**Kit: **_Come. Let's have a seat._

**Tina: **_Thanks!_

**Kit: **_Sorry about what happened to you and Bette..she told me.._

**Tina: **_Yeah. I'm sorry too, Kit._

There's a pause for a little while. Tina stoops on the floor.

**Kit: **_So how are you? Are you still traveling_ _a lot?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. It's part of the job. I'm going to Asia next month for a 7-day trade show._

**Kit: **_I see. You should come here once in a while, when you're not traveling._

**Tina: **_Yeah. Uhm... Kit.. I passed by Bette's house. She sold her house?_

**Kit: **_Yes. She bought a_ _new condo unit in New York._

**Tina: **_Is she in New York now?_

**Kit: **_No._

**Tina: **_Where is she staying? Is she staying at your place?_

**Kit: **_No._

Kit is obviously evasive, not giving details about Bette, and Tina immediately takes notice. Her heart clenches and she stays silent. Kit carefully observes Tina's reaction, gestures, and facial expression. She can see the sadness in her face. She's not the same cheerful Tina she used to know.

In a little while, Tina emotively looks at Kit.

**Tina: **_Kit.. please? Tell me.. Where does Bette stay_ _now?_ _I just need to talk to her before I go to Asia next_ _month._

Kit sighs.

**Kit: **_Bette is in Europe.._ _In Paris._

**Tina: **_Do you know when she's coming back?_

**Kit: **_She's staying there now...for good._ _She already decided to settle in Paris._

Tina is flabbergasted, speechless. A flare of extreme guilt suddenly strikes her. She's certain that she's the reason Bette left the country. Her breathing starts to rise.

**Kit: **_She left 5 months ago..to mend her broken heart. She thinks that she can't move on while she's here in LA. She even sold her house and also planning to sell her art gallery in LA soon._

**Tina: **_I'm so sorry Kit for driving Bette_ _away._

**Kit: **_No, it's not your fault. I'm not blaming you Tina. It's just that you and Bette don't play in the same field.. Sometimes in life, things don't happen the way we want them to be._

Tina is silent, trying her very best not to cry in front of Kit.

**Kit: **_I've never seen Bette as happy as she was when you two were still so close. I've never seen her as inspired as she was... What happened between you two just hit her so hard that she decided to live far away from the people close to her. Just give her time to heal_ _Tina._ _I'm sure when she has already moved on, she'll talk to you again._ _Give her at least a year._

Tina couldn't control it anymore, tears fall from her eyes, streaming like a river. Since yesterday, she had been suppressing her tears; she had been wanting to cry and let out all pain she's feeling. Kit, like a real sister, consoles the crying Tina.

**Kit: **_I hope you can still restore the beautiful friendship you had. You were both so happy when you were still friends._

Tina opens up, confides her problems and the hardship she's been going through. For two hours, they just sit there and talk heart to heart like real sisters. Before they end their conversation, Kit confesses.

**Kit: **_Before Bette left, she made me swear not to give you her phone number or discuss her whereabouts._ _But I'll break my promise to her and give you her personal number. When you call her, please don't tell that I'm the one who gave_ you..

**Tina: **_I promise Kit, I won't tell her._ _I just need to apologize to her for everythhing._

**Kit: **_I know, and I understand.._

Later on, Tina leaves The Planet and immediately talks to her boss, asking him to send her to Paris instead for the trade show. Being the Senior Marketing Manager for Worldwide Division, she always has an option which trade show she will attend. It's so timely because in two weeks, their company will be participating in an exhibit in Paris France.

Tina plans to stay for two more weeks in Paris after the event, and hopes she can restore their frienship at least. She files for a two-week time off work, and her boss approves it immediately.

Before leaving for Paris, she thinks about Bette every night. She can't forgive herself for driving her best friend away. Although she has already Bette's number, she prefers apologizing to her in person than over the phone. She hopes it's not yet too late.

∞∞o0o∞∞

Two weeks have passed and Tina arrives Europe with her 2 colleagues. She doesn't know Bette's house address, but at least she knows where her art gallery is. If she can't reach her thru phone, she can simply visit her at the gallery which is not too far from the hotel where she and her colleagues are staying.

After resting for a couple of hours, she readies herself to call Bette. She's nervous. It's been six months since they last talked. Shortly, she gathers her composure and dials Bette's number.

Bette is busy in her art gallery when her mobile rings. As she checks it, she notices that it's a US number calling. Tina is actually using her roaming phone.

**Bette: **_Hi! This is Bette Porter._

**Tina: **_Hello Bette.._

Bette immediately recognizes Tina's voice. She's speechless and momentarily motionless. Of course she wasn't expecting the call from Tina. How did she get her number? Perhaps she got it from Alice or Shane. Tina is waiting for Bette to talk. In a few moments, Bette finally speaks, a bit hesitant but calm.

**Bette: **_Hi Tee.._

**Tina: **_Ah, thank god! You still recognize me._

**Bette: **_Of course! What's up?_

Bette is so casual as she talks, projecting a happy mood, calm and unaffected. But beneath that happy voice is a hurting and longing heart. Tina is a bit flustered. A few seconds of awkward silence fills the air.

**Tina: **_Bette...can we talk?_

**Bette: **_Okay..._

**Tina: **_I mean in person...can we meet?_

**Bette: **_Well, I can't Tina. I'm in Europe._

**Tina: **_I know..and I'm here..in Paris._

**Bette: **_What?! You're here in Paris,_ _France?! Right now?!_

**Tina: **_Yeah._

**Bette: **_What are you doing here?!_

**Tina: **_Well, can't I come here and visit you?_

There's a moment of awkward silence. Tina realizes her statement is inappropriate, so she immediately speaks again.

**Tina: **_I'm attending a 3-day trade show_ _at Palais des Congres. I'm staying here at the Peninsula hotel._

**Bette: **_Really?!_ _That's not too far from my art gallery. When does your trade show_ _start?_

**Tina: **_Tomorrow. We have to be at our booth by 7am._

**Bette: **_Oh, so you're with a colleague?_

**Tina: **_Yeah, I'm with two colleagues. We're all staying at this hotel. We arrived at eleven this morning._

**Bette: **_I see.. Well, you can take a rest first then we can meet maybe tomorrow or the next day, before you leave for US maybe?_

**Tina: **_I was hoping we could meet today..._

**Bette: **_Well, I can't. I have prior commitment.._

Tina swallows then bites her lips, feeling dejected. Seems like Bette is not really interested to meet her. She doesn't seem excited. Perhaps she's still mad at her because she can't even cancel her other commitments just to meet an old friend. Tina's heart clenches; she feels so sad that they can't talk in person. But she can't complain because she's the one who distanced herself from Bette. She's the one who placed them in this kind of situation. There's an awkward pause for several long moments until finally, Bette talks.

**Bette: **_You know what, never mind. I'll cancel my schedule today. Yeah, we can meet later. Do you want us to meet for coffee or dinner?_

**Tina: **_Dinner...if it's okay with you?_

**Bette: **_Sure! Do you like us to dine at L'Ange 20 restaurant?_

**Tina: **_Yes._

Bette makes sure she suggests a place that Tina knows. She remembers Tina told her before that she likes eating at L'Ange 20. They've talked about it in the past.

**Tina: **_We can just meet there.._

**Bette: **_Sounds good! Is 7pm okay with you? I just have to rush something before the day ends._

**Tina: **_Yeah, seven is fine._

**Bette: **_Okay Tee, see you later._

**Tina: **_See you Bette._

As Tina hangs up, she flops on the bed and stares up the ceiling. She misses Bette so much. It feels so good hearing her voice once again, hearing her how she calls her by her nickname; so sweet and enchanting. She can't believe herself; how did she let their friendship slip? Why did she run away from the person she's in love with? Why did she suppress her feelings? Why did she allow fear to reign? Nothing but regret stabs through her. All she hopes now is that her two weeks stay in Paris will be enough to at least restore their friendship. Tina is willing to do everything, even if it means starting from scratch.

Meanwhile, Bette makes a reservation for them at 7pm at the restaurant. She doesn't know what she's feeling now that she just talked to Tina. It's a mixed emotions.

The rest of the afternoon, Bette is rushing to finish something in her art gallery. She has a tight schedule this week because she'll be having an event in the next few days. Little did she know, it's already past 6PM. She didn't have the time anymore to prepare herself for her meeting with Tina. In a few minutes, she brushes her teeth then puts on her lipstick. From her art gallery, she goes straight to L'Ange 20 Restaurant, arriving twenty minutes before seven. Tina hasn't arrived yet. As she waits for her, she feels excited. She misses her, but of course, she has already closed that chapter in her life - the possibility of her and Tina becoming lovers. All she hopes now is for them to be friends again, not necessarily as close as they used to.

At exactly 7 o'clock, Tina arrives. They both smile genuinely at each other but no friendly hugs or kiss. Both are hesitant to make the first move; it's so awkward.

**Tina: **_Hi! Did I make you wait?_

**Bette: **_Nah! It's only seven. Have a seat._

**Tina: **_Thank you! You look great!_

**Bette: **_Thanks! You as well, you look wonderful!_

**Tina: **_Thanks!_

The waiter comes to their table and takes their order.

Bette and Tina start a light conversation, talking about their careers, business status, and some activities. But they're not talking about anything that will lead to relationship topics. The atmosphere is still awkward, Bette is so reserved, not talking a lot. She's just waiting for Tina to start a topic to discuss. Bette is unapologetic too.

In a little while, their food is served and they eat a sumptous dinner in an awkward silence. When Bette finishes her food, she breaks the silence.

**Bette: **_Tee, I'm sorry, I can't stay long. I still have to prepare for tomorrow's pre-exhibit at the gallery._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I understand. I can't stay long either. I have to be at our booth before 7am._

The waiter approaches and serves their desserts then Bette starts talking about it, trying to fill the void of silence between them. But Tina interrupts her.

**Tina: **_Bette.._

She gives Bette a sincere, apologetic look. Bette suddenly halts and looks awkwardly.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry._

Bette blinks and swallows, and then steadily gazes at Tina.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry Bette_ _for what happened to us. I owe you an apology. I mean, I owe you big time._

Bette looks down on the plates and doesn't respond.

**Tina: **_I know I've hurt you so much and I drove you away._

Bette takes a sip of her drink, staring thoughtfully at the table, but then she stares up at Tina and deadpans.

**Bette: **_Oh..don't mind it!_ _I'm fine now, I've already moved on.. no big deal!_

**Tina: **_I don't believe you. You relocated here, you left your family and friends in the US, and it's no big deal? It's a big deal Bette.._

**Bette: **_I'm enjoying my life here. I feel like this is home for me. I've met new friends, and this place is really awesome. It suits my needs and my interests. I'm happy here and my art gallery_ _business is doing so great._ _I can't complain. Paris is so beautiful and honestly, I really love it here._

Tina feels like she's being punched on her face with Bette's words. There's silence again for a little while until Tina speaks.

**Tina: **_I know I'm the reason why you left LA._

**Bette: **_No. You're not the reason Tina. Don't be sorry and don't feel guilty about it._

**Tina: **_Well, I am, Bette.. I feel responsible for this. I shouldn't have distanced myself from you, I shouldn't have avoided your calls. I shouldn't have even changed my number._

Bette is quiet, looking down on the glass of water. While her left arm is resting on the table, Tina puts her hand over Bette's hand and softly squeezes it. Bette allows Tina to hold her hand but she doesn't look at her.

**Tina: **_I can't blame you if you're still mad at me. But I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry for what I've done, and for what I've said to you..and I do regret it._

Bette maintains her silence, her eyes are still downcast, trying her very best to control the tears from falling.

**Tina: **_Bette, all I ask is your forgiveness. I may not deserve it now, but I hope someday you'll forgive me._

Teary-eyed, Bette slowly looks at Tina, and then a tear falls with her futile attempt to control it. She softly speaks.

**Bette: **_I forgive you Tee._

Tina continues to gently stroke Bette's hand, both their arms are resting on the table.

**Bette: **_Like_ _what I said, I have already moved on. It's already past, let's not go back to that and just move forward. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I wouldn't be here talking to you if I still am._

**Tina: **_Thank you Bette. I'm willing to start from scratch to win your friendship again._

Bette gives her a weak smile then averts her eyes. The waiter comes and asks if they still need something else. Tina takes off her hand from Bette's hand, and then gets some cash from her purse as payment for their food.

**Bette: **_It's on me, Tee. Don't worry._

They stay for several more minutes, and then they part ways, still feeling a sting on their throats. Clearly, they have unsettled issues.

On the second day. Bette receives a call from Tina at 2pm.

**Bette: **_Hi_ _Tee! What's up?_

**Tina: **_Can I go visit your art gallery later?_

**Bette: **_Sure!_

**Tina: **_We'll be done here probably by five, will you still be there by then?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I'll be here till seven._

**Tina: **_Okay, I'll see you later._

At 5:30PM, Tina visits Bette. It's her first time to go to her art gallery. She goes around and marvels at the beautiful paintings. An hour later, Bette brings Tina to a different French Restaurant, so nice and cozy. They are a bit at ease this time; a little better than yesterday. But Tina can sense that Bette is still inhibited; not the Bette she used to know. It's always Tina who initiates the conversation.

During dinner, while waiting for their dessert to be served, the atmosphere between them becomes awkward once again. No one's talking until Bette asks.

**Bette: **_So tomorrow's your last day at the trade show? What time is your flight?_

**Tina: **_I'm actually extending my stay here for two more weeks. I took a 2-week off from work._

**Bette: **_Two weeks?! Why, what else are you gonna do here? Do you have other business?_

Tina swallows, offended by Bette's statement. She was hoping that Bette assumed she wanted to be with her, but she didn't. Tina masks her emotion then chuckles as she responds.

**Tina: **_I don't know, maybe I'll walk around and visit every corner of France?_

Bette chuckles too. Tina feels so sad. Bette doesn't care anymore like she used to. But of course, Tina cannot complain.

**Tina: **_Where's your flat?_

**Bette: **_About five blocks away from my gallery._

**Tina: **_Oh, so not too far, huh?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, it gives me so much convenience._

**Tina: **_Well, are you not gonna invite me to your flat?_

**Bette: **_Nah, I'm sorry, I have a companion.._

**Tina: **_A girlfriend?_

Bette smirks but doesn't answer the question. Tina immediately senses it, and she smiles instead. But beneath her smile is a crushed heart. Perhaps Bette has a new lover now and they're living together. Could this be the reason why she's aloof and lacks enthusiasm when they're together? Tina is wondering.

**Tina: **_Don't worry, I won't insist. I'm sorry if I'm a little too persistent. It's_ _still the same old me.._

Bette gives her a weak, straight smile and averts her eyes. For several long minutes, they're both quiet; Tina's eyes are downcast on the table. Unconsciously, Bette stares at Tina, admiring her face, looking longingly. When Tina gazes up, she catches Bette, but Bette immediately turns her head to the left side. She's aware that Tina caught her but she masks her reaction then sips a little from her glass. Suddenly, a woman comes by their table and recognizes Bette. It's her friend Eloise. They greet each other and chat for a bit. Then they speak French.

**Eloise: **_Est-elle votre amie?_

**Bette: **_Elle est juste un vieil ami._

**Eloise: **_Elle est chaude! et vous regardez bien ensemble._

**Bette: **_Merci! Mais elle est droite. Elle n'est pas l'un de nous._

**Eloise: **_Je pense qu'elle est en amour avec vous._

**Bette: **_Hah!_

Tina does not understand what they're talking about. Bette smiles then turns to Tina.

**Bette: **_Tee, this is my friend Eloise. Eloise, my friend from LA, Tina._

**Eloise: **_Hi! Lovely to meet you, Tina._

**Tina: **_My pleasure to meet you, Eloise._

They greet each other with a smile and a handshake. After that, Eloise turns to Bette again.

**Eloise: **_Eh bien, Je dois partir maintenant. Toute a l'heure._

**Bette: **_Au revoir._

**Eloise: **_Au revoir! Bye Tina!_

When Eloise leaves, Tina admiringly gazes at Bette, sweetly smiling; she's in awe of her. Bette smiles back. Their eyes lock, and then, for whatever reason, they both chuckle at the same time and avert their gazes from one another. No words are spoken. Bette coyly glances down then sips from her glass while Tina glances at the other table.

Shortly, Bette asks.

**Bette: **_What time do you finish tomorrow?_

**Tina: **_We'll end the trade show_ _at 3pm then maybe some stuff to settle later._

**Bette: **_Do you have any plans after that?_

**Tina: **_No, I have nothing planned yet. My colleagues will leave in the evening._

**Bette: **_I see... Do you want us to go out and go to a bar?_

**Tina: **_Absolutely!_

Tina gets so excited. She hasn't been going out to have fun for the past few months because she had kept herself busy at work. She also avoided going out with her friends because she didn't want them to ask about her personal life.

**Bette: **_Okay. Do you want me to pick you up at the hotel lobby?_

**Tina: **_Yeah! Please._

The night ends and they feel a little better than yesterday.

On the third day, after the trade show event, Tina takes a nap in her hotel room. She feels a little exhausted and doesn't notice Bette's calls earlier on her cellphone. She wakes up two hours later. After a warm shower, she rushes and readies herself then waits at the hotel lobby. Bette arrives at 7PM in her convertible mini cooper, but she doesn't get off anymore; Tina is already waiting outside.

They proceed to another French restaurant and take a light meal. It's a lovely evening. They talk about a lot of things. Tonight is better than the last two days wherein the atmosphre was do awkward. They're more at ease this time, although Bette doesn't seem to be her old self; still so reserved.

**Bette: **_Does Aidan know you're staying here for two weeks?_

**Tina: **_No. We already broke up._

**Bette: **_Oh, I'm sorry._

**Tina: **_Um.. we actually didn't get back together_ _after our trip to India._

Surprised, Bette's eyes get wider, realizing that Tina had no boyfriend when she first revealed her feelings to her. Though curious, she doesn't bother asking. She doesn't want to know anything anymore about Tina's relationship with anybody. Perhaps she's still bitter, but she feels there's no need to go back to the past. She quickly averts her eyes and shrugs. Tina can sense that Bette is not interested to talk about it, and so she doesn't forces the issue.

At 10pm, they head on to a bar. They enjoy the music, dancing together, mingling with the crowd, drinking, and of course having nice and funny conversations. They enjoy the company of each other. Obviously, they've missed each other so much having fun like this. But suddenly, Tina gets so wild. Bette has never seen her like this before. She knows that Tina has very low tolerance on alcohol, but it seems like, she's trying too hard, drinking excessively. It seems like she wanted to be drunk and disappear momentarily in the world. She's so touchy with Bette, flirting with strangers inside the bar, talking to anyone, giggling excessively, and dancing wildly. Bette couldn't control Tina's behavior. It's like Tina isn't aware of what she's doing at the moment.

It's almost 2AM, Tina is already very drunk but she's not willing to stop yet. Bette needed to go home because she has an event the next day in her art gallery.

After a while, she's able to convince Tina to leave the bar. Being so drunk, Tina can't even walk straight. Bette almost carries her on her shoulders going to the mini cooper which is parked a bit farther from the bar's entrance/exit. Thanks to her regular workout, it keeps her fit and she's able to carry Tina. She drives straight to her flat. Of course she can't leave Tina at the hotel in this condition. She has never seen her as drunk and wild as this. Thank goodness, she didn't throw up.

The following day, Bette wakes up early and cooks breakfast. She needed to leave at 8AM. Tina has no signs of waking up yet. After preparing breakfast, she takes a shower, fixes herself and leaves the house while Tina is still sounding asleep. She was so drunk last night and passed out, not even aware where she went home.

At 10AM, Tina finally wakes up, unaware where she is at the moment. She squints at the light entering the window, and realizes she's not in her hotel room but at Bette's flat. Curious, she glances down at the clothes she's wearing; it's a big, relaxed loose t-shirt of Bette, no pants, no bra, just her panties. She can't remember anything anymore after leaving the bar last night, but she knows she definitely had a great time with Bette. She looks at the surroundings of the bedroom, it's so orderly, so neat and peaceful.

Shortly, she gets up. She needs some coffee and an aspirin to get rid of her hangover.

**Tina: **_Bette.. Bette.._

When no one's answering, Tina assumes that Bette probably has left for work. She feels sudden emptiness. She misses Bette, she wants a hug from her.

When she goes to the kitchen to get some coffee, she finds Bette's note on the table and reads it.

_"Hi Tee, I cooked breakfast. Just eat when you wake up. There's advil and aspirins in the medicine cabinet, in case you need it. Here's a duplicate key of the house, please double lock the door when you leave. I'll be back maybe after a couple of hours. Help yourself and feel at home. -Bette"_

Tina smiles as she grabs the key then puts it in her purse. She walks around the house, marveling at the beautiful paintings displayed on the walls. From the house arrangement, the scents in every part of the rooms, the furniture and the design of the inside, she can tell that Bette doesn't really have any companion in the house; she lives alone. Perhaps Bette didn't want to invite her last time so she lied that she has a companion. She can't see any photo of a woman in the house and it somehow relieves her.

After eating breakfast, she takes a cold shower. But when she's about to put on her clothes, she couldn't find the one she wore yesterday. She thinks that Bette brought it to the laundry. From Bette's closet, she grabs some clothes and puts them on. She needed to go back to the hotel. Before leaving Bette's house, she sits for a while, hoping that Bette would arrive in a few minutes. As she sits, a thousand things funnel through her mind. She realizes that Bette has changed a lot. She's no longer the old Bette she used to know. She's inhibited, not so warm, a bit uncaring and she's no longer the best friend she used to know. It appears too that she has already found the peace and comfort in Paris. How she wishes she can do something to convince her to go back to LA. How she wishes it would be easy for her to tell Bette that she's in love with her and then Bette will decide to go back to LA.

In five minutes, Bette arrives home, and laughs as she sees Tina wearing her clothes.

**Tina: **_Do I look funny in your clothes?_

**Bette: **_Of course not! You're so cute in my_ _sweat pants and t-shirt._

Their eyes lock and they both giggle and smile.

**Tina: **_I'm about to leave. I'm going back to the hotel._

**Bette: **_Have you eaten your breakfast_ _yet?_

**Tina: **_Yeah, I did. Thanks! By the way, I checked your art collection. They're awesome..from the best artists, huh?!_

**Bette: **_Yeah, thanks! You know it's my hobby to collect.._

**Tina: **_I know.._

There's a pause for a little while.

**Tina: **_Sorry about last night, I passed out. But I had a great time._

**Bette: **_Me too, I had a great time._

Tina stoops on the floor then glances up again and looks at Bette.

**Tina: **_You didn't sleep on the bed last night, did you?_

**Bette: **_No. I slept on the couch._

**Tina: **_Why?_

**Bette: **_We were both so drunk, Tina.._

**Tina: **_So?! As if something_ _bad_ _is_ _gonna happen to us... I wasn't even aware that you brought me to your flat._

Bette looks away.

**Tina: **_Do you feel uncomfortable with me_ _now?_

Bette doesn't respond, her eyes downcast.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry. I mean..you shouldn't have sacrificed your bed for me. I should've_ _just slept on the couch_ _instead of you._

**Bette: **_It's not a big deal Tina. That's fine. Let's not make it an issue._

**Tina: **_Okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, thanks for taking care of me last night._

Bette awkwardly nods and gives her a straight smile. Then an awkward silence fills the house for a few moments.

**Bette: **_Well, I need to go back to my_ _art gallery. I have an event today. I just dropped by to check on you._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I'm leaving. I'll just return your clothes later._ _Where are my clothes, by the way?_

**Bette: **_I took 'em to the laundry._

**Tina: **_That's what I thought. Thanks!_

**Bette: **_Do you want to drop by my_ _art gallery later? But I_ _won't be able to attend to you. I have a lot of visitors coming from different places so I'll be very busy the whole day._

**Tina: **_Probably __I'll go there in the afternoon._ _I still have hangover._

**Bette: **_Do you want to just_ _stay here and rest?_

**Tina: **_No. I need my laptop, I need to check some emails so I'll go back to the hotel_. _I'll call you if ever I can drop by your art gallery._

**Bette: **_Okay, sounds good! Then we can just eat out for dinner_ _maybe?_

Tina suddenly gets silent. Something suddenly comes up to her mind.

**Bette: **_Well, I don't really want to force you if you don't want to.._

**Tina: **_No no, it's_ _fine. Don't worry, I'll call you_ _this afternoon._

**Bette: **_Okay._

Tina leaves Bette's flat and goes back to the hotel.

She has something in mind but she needed to get rid first of her hangover. She can't believe she got so drunk last night. It's been a while since she went out to a bar to drink and dance wildly. After taking an aspirin, she falls asleep for a couple of hours.

In the afternoon, Tina decides to surprise Bette at dinner. Being a good cook, she wants to prepare an exquisite cuisine which she knows Bette will appreciate and love. Back in LA, Bette would always request Tina to prepare some special meals and she would either cook in her house or at Bette's house.

Feeling excited, she goes to a grocery store and buys all ingredients, and then she proceeds to Bette's flat and gladly prepares dinner. Hopefully, Bette will be happy about her surprise.

At 8PM, the table is ready, and so is Tina. Everything is so organized, clutters have been cleared; only Bette is missing. Tina patiently waits for her. But even until 10PM, Bette still hasn't arrived. Tina tries calling her mobile but it's directed to the voicemail. She doesn't leave any message, and waits for her instead. At 11:30PM she's feeling so sleepy, and dozes off on the couch waiting for Bette.

Meanwhile, Bette has no idea that someone is waiting for her in her flat. It's almost 2AM and she feels tired, wanting to just lie loosely on her bed and sleep for long hours. She had been dancing and partying out with her friends.

As she enters her flat, she sees Tina sleeping on the couch, and she notices the special dinner that she prepared for the two of them. The table is still set. Guilt flares at the pit of her stomach. Why did she not bother to call Tina earlier? She can see that Tina is making an effort, trying to woo her, trying to bring back what they used to have, what they used to share - their beautiful friendship. She realizes she's taking her for granted.

Slowly, Bette sits on the couch beside the dozing Tina, and stares at her for a while, admiring her innocent lovely face. She misses her so much. She wants to kiss her, but of course she can't do it. That hope of having Tina as 'more than a friend' has been lost. They can only be friends, nothing more. She reminds herself not to do anything that will scare Tina away.

As she stares at Tina's face, she slowly and tenderly strokes her forehead. Tina opens her eyes, looks up, and sees Bette's face, lovingly gazing down at her and affectionately stroking her head. Tina gets up and immediately hugs Bette so tight, full of longings, and doesn't let go for a while. Bette hugs back. They both miss this kind of hug from each other. It's been a while since they last hugged and felt each other's warmth. It's so soothing, so satisfying, so peaceful. While hugging together, tears are flowing from Tina's eyes but she doesn't let Bette notice it. Bette hugs her tighter then rubs Tina's back as she apologizes.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry, I didn't know you prepared something for us. I thought you went somewhere else._

Tina still doesn't let go of her hug and doesn't respond. Bette allows her to hug more, not forcing herself to breakaway. It's so calming as they embrace, feeling their connection once again. For several minutes, no words are spoken between them, just hugging each other warmly. When Tina settles, she breaks away. Bette holds her hands and speaks affectionately.

**Bette: **_We'll eat what you've prepared. I miss your cooking and I_ can't_ wait until tomorrow to taste and savor it._

**Tina: **_Okay._

Tina coyly smiles then stares down on the couch. Bette tips Tina's chin up and looks at her directly in the eyes.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry._

**Tina: **_No, it's not your fault. I didn't call you._

**Bette: **_You're not mad at me?_

Tina gently shakes her head then hugs Bette once again. Bette affectionately runs her hand up and down Tina's back. Oh, how she loves Tina so much!

In a little while, they eat together. But since it's past 2AM, they only take small portion of the food. Nonetheless, Bette is still happy with what Tina has prepared. But she doesn't tell her anymore that she went out partying with her friends. Tina doesn't pry either.

At 3AM, Bette is already feeling so tired and sleepy. She wants to rest and sleep for long hours. After washing up, she doesn't see Tina in the bedroom, instead, finds her fixing the couch in the living room where she can sleep.

**Bette: **_Hey! What are you doing here?!_

Tina gapes as she looks at Bette.

**Tina: **_Where am I supposed to sleep?_

**Bette: **_On my bed, of course!_

Bette swiftly takes the blanket and the pillow on the couch and holds Tina's hand tight, guiding her toward the bedroom.

**Bette: **_Let's sleep on the bed. Come.._

Tina complies, and then lies on the bed while Bette dims the light. When Bette lies on the bed, she faces the wall and immediately closes her eyes. But Tina pleads.

**Tina: **_Bette, Can I hug you?_

Bette tilts her head and looks at Tina while speaking softly, and moving a little towards her.

**Bette: **_Okay, come here._

Tina moves closer to her and wraps her arm around Bette's. She cuddles her comfortably from behind. Just when Bette is about to doze off, she hears Tina speak again.

**Tina: **_Bette... I miss you so much._

She turns around and looks at Tina then softly speaks.

**Bette: **_I miss you too, Tee.._

Tina continues to hug Bette who then changes position, lying on her back, facing the ceiling.

**Tina: **_Come back home.._

She looks at Tina directly in the eyes, speaking in a very soft voice, almost whispering.

**Bette: **_This is my home.._

**Tina: **_Come back to LA Bette..where your family is, where your long-time and true friends are._

**Bette: **_I can't, Tee. My life is here now. I belong here, and I'm happy._

Tina presses her lips together, her teeth almost tearing them. Bette continues.

**Bette: **_At first, it was difficult when I came here to start a new life. But Paris healed me. This is where I found the peace and comfort.__  
><em>

Tina's heart clenches as she listens. Longingly, she gazes at Bette then strokes her face and forehead.

**Tina: **_I will wait for you Bette.. I'll wait till you come back._

**Bette: **_Tee...things are different now. A lot have changed already. It's no longer the same as before._

**Tina: **_Please come back Bette.._

**Bette: **_I'm sorry Tee. I have no more reason to go back to LA. My life belongs here now..and I want to build my own family here. I came here for a fresh start, and now that I have a new life, I don't wanna go back to my past._

**Tina: **_How about Kit and your closest friends?_

**Bette: **_My friends and family in LA would understand. It doesn't mean that I'm here in Paris, and they're there in LA, or we live in different cities, we're no longer friends. They will always be in my thoughts and in my heart._

**Tina: **_How about me Bette?_

**Bette: **_Well, we can always call each other Tee.. We can send emails, we can chat thru skype when we're not busy. You know, with the technology now, it's so easy to reach someone even from the farthest part of the world. I'm glad we're friends now once again._

Tina feels like a knife just stabbed her heart. Bette doesn't treat her as someone special anymore. She's just a regular friend now, no longer a love interest. She feels so sad; Bette has already changed.

**Tina: **_But you still have your art gallery in LA.._

**Bette: **_Yeah, I might sell it soon._

Tina releases a soft sigh. Bette tries so hard to hold her droopy eyes from closing. She's so tired and couldn't hold it anymore. Tina continues to stroke Bette on her forehead, massaging her scalp, stroking her hair, cradling her to sleep. She ponders while tears fall from her eyes. Now she realizes that it's already too late. Bette has made up her mind, she's settling in Paris for good, she has a new life here now, she has new priorities in life and most of all, she's no longer an important part of Bette's life.

It doesn't take five minutes, Bette is already asleep. Tina continues to stroke her as she makes her own plan for herself. Before closing her eyes, she kisses Bette on the forehead and then whispers to her.

**Tina: **_I love you._

But Bette is already deep in sleep, unaware of what Tina whispered to her. It's almost 4AM already. Tina hugs her so tight and sleeps too.

In the morning, Bette wakes up at 10AM. Tina is no longer on her side. Perhaps she's in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She washes her face and brushes her teeth then goes out of the bathroom. The house is so peaceful, everything is so organized, clean but Tina is not in the house anymore. When she walks to the living room, she finds Tina's note with the duplicate key she gave her.

_Dear Bette,_

_Thank you for the four days spent with you here in Paris. It was amazing. But I'm now flying back to LA cuz I have nothing else to do here. I'd thought I would just shorten my vacation. I'll call you once I arrive LA._

_Take care always._

_- love, Tina_

Bette rushes and takes her coat, puts on her shoes and drives her car. Her heart is pumping so fast, she's rattled and frantic. She can't decide whether to go directly to the airport or to go to the hotel first. As she drives, she calls Tina's mobile but it's turned off, not ringing anymore. She takes a chance and goes to the hotel first, hoping that Tina hasn't left yet, though she doesn't even know Tina's room number.

When she reaches the hotel, she immediately proceeds to the concierge and inquires.

**Receptionist: **_I'm sorry but she just checked out ten minutes ago._

Bette feels like a big boulder dropped on her from the ceiling; she feels a metal rod drlling a hole in her heart; her legs are trembling like she's going to collapse. Tears stream through her face uncontrolably. She wants to wail. She doesn't even know what time is Tina's flight or what airline is she flying with. Tina must have rescheduled her flight.

Now she needs to hurry and go to the airport, and take a chance. Maybe she'll find her there. How could Tina just leave without even waking her up to say goodbye?


	2. Chapter 2

∞∞o0o∞∞

* * *

><p>Halfway toward the exit door, she hears a familiar voice calling her name from the left side. When she turns her head, she sees Tina in the hotel lobby, sitting on the couch looking at her curiously, her luggage on the side. Bette immediately approaches and hugs her so tight, buries her face her on Tina's neck while her tears continue to fall. Tina hugs her back as they sit on the couch. For several long moments, they just embrace without saying any word. Bette lets out her emotion; Tina can feel Bette's tears streaming through her neck. She consoles her, affectionately running her hand up and down Bette's back. Bette feels the relief from Tina's warm hug and tender strokes.<p>

A few minutes later, they release from each other's hug and look at each others' faces. Tina wipes Bette's tears on her cheeks using her thumbs.

**Bette: **_You left me, again.._

**Tina: **_I'm sorry, I didn't wake you anymore. You seem so tired and needed more rest and sleep. I left at 5am so I can prepare my stuff._

**Bette: **_Why are you leaving now?_

**Tina: **_I've got nothing else to do here so I'd thought I should go back to LA. I don't want to be bothering you. I know you're busy with your art gallery business.. My coming here is a wrong timing. Maybe, some other time I'll visit you again here. But for now, I have to go back to LA. My boss wants me asap. He has a new project for me._

With teary eyes, and an imploring look, she pleads.

**Bette: **_Can you please stay? Please? At least one more week?_

Tina swallows, speechless. Four hours ago, she just called the airlines to rebook her flight for tonight, and she has already checked-out from the hotel. There's no way she's gonna rebook it again.

**Tina: **_My flight's still at 7:30 tonight. We can still spend a few hours together before my flight later. We can have lunch together._

Tina's suggestion is not acceptable to Bette. She sobs with her body quivering, and then buries her face on Tina's neck and pleads again.

**Bette: **_Stay with me please? I promise I will cancel all my schedules for the week. I will spend time with you, we'll go to the Eiffel Tower together and visit famous landmarks. I'm sorry I've taken you for granted...and I'm sorry about last night. I went out to party with my friends. I didn't know you were in the house and cooked dinner for us._

Tina draws Bette's face and looks at her in the eyes.

**Tina: **_It's not your fault. I should've called. I'm not mad, don't worry._

They hug each other again. Bette's hug is so tight, Tina can feel her longings, her need for someone so close, her need for her former best friend.

**Bette: **_Let's go back to my flat Tee. Don't leave me please._ _Please? I beg..._

Tina releases a heavy sigh then in a few moments, speaks.

**Tina: **_Okay. I need to rebook my flight once again. _

**Bette: **_Thank you Tee. Thank you._

They pull out from each other's embrace. Tina looks at her phone on the side table; it's still charging. She ran out of battery so she decided to charge it at the hotel lobby after checking out earlier; the reason why she didn't leave right away.

**Tina: **_I forgot to charge my phone last night so I'm charging it just now._

Bette takes her own phone from her coat's pocket and hands it to Tina.

**Bette: **_Here, call the airlines and rebook your flight._

**Tina: **_Thanks._

Bette feels relieved. Tina extends her vacation to 10 more days. When everything is settled, Tina brings her luggage inside Bette's mini cooper. As they head on to Bette's flat, no one's talking inside the car. It's like they're both in deep thought. But the silence is not awkward though.

Finally, they reach Bette's flat and goes inside.

**Bette: **_I'll cook for our lunch._

**Tina: **_Need a hand?_

**Bette: **_Yeah, I need you!_

Their eyes meet and suddenly they both chuckle at the same time, wondering if Bette's statement meant something else. But they both ignore it after laughing.

**Tina: **_Alright. I'll change my clothes first. _

**Bette: **_You can just use my houseclothes Tee. Grab any from my closet._

**Tina: **_Yeah! Like I always do.._

They both laugh again at the same time. Obviously, they're more comfortable now. The real bond and chemistry they used to have is back like a snap of the fingers.

Everyday, they go visit different places, they eat out or they cook together in the house. They enjoy each other's company more and more every day. They're back to their old ways; very sweet, touchy, loving and affectionate towards each other. They're the sweet, caring best friends once again. Truly, they have not lost that connection, that bond that is so unique and admirable. Only them understand even without putting voice into it. They enjoy every single moment together, sharing laughter, stories and jokes, being silly together, comfortable with their bodies; very touchy and affectionate. They truly have missed each other so much. At night they lie on one bed, beside each other without being sexual.

Bette is more sweet and more affectionate than ever before. Tina takes notice of it; making her fall more in love with her best friend.

But she couldn't find the right timing to tell Bette how she feels for her. If there's one thing they have not talked about, it's about relationships, feelings, love. Every time Tina broaches the subject, Bette always evades it. Seems like she's not willing to discuss it. Is she afraid? Tina is wondering.

One night, while they are sleeping on the bed, Tina feels like going to the bathroom to pee. It's almost 2AM and she feels so sleepy. She has no choice but to get up.

When she returns from the bathroom, she lies sideways facing the wall and closes her eyes. But Bette moves closer to her and spoons her, wrapping her right arm around her, and intertwining their legs. Tina doesn't resist as she loves the feel of Bette's body pressing against hers.

They share the blanket and then Bette nuzzles the back of Tina's head and gently sniffs and kisses her on her nape. Then she finds Tina's hand and clasps their fingers together. Not a single word is spoken. They sleep comfortably while Bette is spooning Tina, holding her hand tight, her face buried on Tina's nape, pressing their bodies tight against each other and they share the warmth of their bodies.

In the morning, when Tina wakes up, Bette's arm is still wrapped around her though they are already in a different position. She slowly moves and carefully breaks away from Bette's embrace then prepares for the day's activity.

They spend the day acting normal, but not talking about last night's cuddle. Bette goes to her art gallery for a couple of hours and in the afternoon, they go to a movie house to watch a French film.

At the movie house, they arrive twenty minutes early before the show starts. The lights are still on and the moviegoers are also coming in, filling up the vacant seats. Bette and Tina sit quietly, waiting for the movie to start.

Shortly, Tina slides a little on her seat, and leans sideways, resting her head on Bette's shoulder. She wraps her arms around Bette, displaying fondness. Bette glances down at her, their eyes meet in meaningful gazes as if saying something. She reciprocates Tina's gesture by wrapping her arm around and drawing her close, possessing her, and then she kisses Tina on her forehead. Little by little, she caresses her. Tina can feel the sensual touch and strokes of Bette's warm palm, and she relishes the feeling; a lover's caress. It feels so good to be held and caressed by Bette in this manner, like a continuation of last night. Her breathing quickens; Bette continues to caress her, no words are spoken.

In a little while, Tina moves and gazes intimately at Bette. Their eyes lock, sending message of desire, their faces inching close to each other. Slowly, they move their mouths, feeling their warm breaths. But just before their lips touch, Tina's phone rings so loud. She jumps off her seat and rushes to take it from inside her purse. The moviegoers are looking at her, giving her a hostile look, aware that the non-stop loud sound is coming from her phone. Tina feels so embarrassed.

Finally, she's able to turn it off then she apologizes to them.

**Tina: **_I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Bette gently strokes Tina's arm, consoling her. They both sit up straight and then the movie starts; the lights turn off.

After watching, they go to a restaurant and eat light dinner. All throughout, they're just talking about the movie, the plot, the actors, the cinematography; giving it a detailed analysis, comparing it with other movies. It's as if they are legit movie critiques.

Tina has been wanting to ask Bette about their status, their feelings, but she has no chance to interrupt and bring up a new topic, a sensitive one. She thinks that it might just ruin the moment.

As they head back home, Tina is ever quiet in the car. In two days, she's leaving for US, but she doesn't know what's the real score between them. They almost kissed in the movie house earlier and she knows they both wanted it to happen. But it seems like Bette is not willing to talk about it. Tina wants clarity before she leaves.

When they reach Bette's flat, Tina is still quiet, thinking a lot. She wants to tell Bette that she's in love with her but she doesn't know how to start. Bette is evasive of the topic, not wanting to be confronted about her true feelings.

As they get in, they both sit loosely on the couch opposite each other and relax. While Bette is browsing thru her phone, she notices Tina's mood has changed. She looks at her concernedly, and asks.

**Bette: **_Tee..something's wrong? You've been quiet since we were in the car._

Tina stares at Bette before responding.

**Tina: **_Can we talk Bette?_

**Bette: **_Okay.._

Bette awkwardly glances and waits for her to start talking.

**Bette: **_What do you wanna talk about?_

**Tina: **_About us. You and me..our feelings.._

Bette swallows and immediately averts her eyes, and then she awkwardly looks back at her.

**Bette: **_Okay..what about us?_

Tina shakes her head. She can't believe this is the response she's getting from Bette.

**Tina: **_I mean.. is there an 'us'?_

Suddenly, Bette's phone rings. When she looks at the screen, it's her business partner in the US. Obviously, she finds a very good excuse not to continue the conversation with Tina.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry, I have to answer this. I've been waiting for this call since morning._

Tina sighs audibly, gives Bette an intense look then gets up immediately and proceeds to the bedroom. She washes up, brushes her teeth and changes to her sleep clothes.

But she won't sleep tonight until she talks to Bette and know their status. When she goes back to the living room twenty minutes later, Bette is still on the phone. Tina sits on the couch and patiently waits. Bette is aware that Tina is waiting so she politely ends the call.

Slowly, she approaches the couch and sits opposite her, gazing awkwardly at Tina whose eyes are also fixed on her. Bette can't look straight into Tina's eyes; she averts her eyes every now and again.

**Tina: **_Why did you let me stay?_

Bette presses her lips together and stoops on the floor. There's silence for several seconds.

**Tina: **_Do you still love me Bette?_

Bette creases her brows and looks at Tina.

**Bette: **_Of course I love you..._

**Tina: **_I know you love me..but are you still in love with me? Do you still want me?_

Bette suddenly keeps mum, her eyes downcast, unwilling to respond.

**Tina: **_Every time I bring up the topic about relationship, you keep avoiding it. I just want clarity Bette before I go back to LA._

Bette doesn't utter any word but she glances awkwardly once in a while. Silence fills the room for several moments until Tina speaks again.

**Tina: **_I never felt so good than the last seven days I spent here with you. The way you treat me, they way you take care of me...how sweet and affectionate you are, more than how you used to... it made me think that you still wanted to pursue our relationship as more than just friends. Last night, how you held me tight, and earlier at the movie house, we almost kissed.. I thought that was it. I thought we have mutual feelings for one another. I thought you were still in love with me.._

Tina pauses. Bette has no response at all.

**Tina: **_Are you Bette? Or am I wrong with all my assumptions?_

With her face full of emotions, Bette gazes at Tina but no words come out of her mouth. Shortly, she averts her eyes and stares at the furniture instead. Tina waits for her to talk, but cold silence fills the room for several long moments.

They just sit there for more than five minutes of not talking. Finally, Tina gives up and gets up from the couch. Before walking out, she speaks again to Bette, who's not even looking at her.

**Tina: **_I wish you didn't let me stay anymore. Your silence is clearly telling me that it's already too late_ _for me to chase you, to let you know how I feel for you; that there's no more chance for 'us' because you're no longer in love with me..and I'm just now your regular, ordinary friend.._

Bette continues to gaze at the wall, her eyes constantly blinking while she bites her inner cheek. Tina slowly walks toward the kitchen, drinks a glass of water then proceeds to the bedroom.

As Tina lies on the bed, tears fall from her eyes uncontrollably. Regret courses through her veins. If only she could've been honest before. Now it's too late. Bette doesn't want a relationship with her anymore except being just a close friend. Her heart aches, feeling a metal rod drilling through her chest. She feels like she lost everything; all her hopes and dreams of being with Bette, spending life with her. Why is love so complicated? She sobs on the pillow, her body quivers.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Bette is silently sitting back on the couch, contemplating. She hasn't even changed to her house-clothes. But she prefers to stay there for a while as she sits back and conditions herself.

More than an hour of being quiet, she stands up, locks the doors and turns off the lights in the living room. She proceeds to the bathroom for her evening hygiene routine then changes to her pajamas.

Meanwhile, Tina is lying sideways on the bed, facing the wall, and a pillow covering her head. She's not yet asleep but she's not making any movements. Her eyes are already dry from tears. How she wishes this night will end so soon.

In a couple of minutes, Bette slowly walks toward Tina's side and gently takes off the pillow covering her head. Tina gazes up then Bette slowly kneels on the floor and looks at her affectionately. Tenderly, she glides the knuckles of her fingers on the edges of Tina's face while they both gaze at each other; no words are spoken.

Gently, Bette cups Tina's face then kisses her on the lips, so soft, so passionate, full of emotion, full of longing and desire, full of love. Tina reciprocates. This is the the very first time they kiss on the lips, and it feels so divine; a kiss that taste so sweet, a kiss that penetrates into their soul. Their eyes are closed, exchanging warm breaths, feeling their love seep in through their veins.

This is Tina's first time to kiss a woman's lips, so soft and supple, so magical. She relishes this intimate moment, wishing it won't end. But suddenly, Bette pulls out and buries her face on Tina's pillow, and sobs. Tina immediately gets up from the bed and kneels on the floor facing Bette, drawing her head towards her shoulder. Still no words are spoken. Tina hugs Bette so tight and strokes her back while she continues to sob. They allow their bodies to relax, the tension to recede, the emotions to subside.

In a little while, Bette releases from the hug, and looks at Tina in the eyes.

**Bette: **_I love you Tee.. I have always been in love with you. It never changed, and it never will.._

**Tina: **_I love you too Bette. I love you so much. _

They hug again for a quick moment.

**Bette: **_I'm afraid that if I had told you how I truly feel, I would lose you once again...that you'll run away from me again. I wanted to preserve our perfect friendship and I didn't want to risk losing what we have. I didn't want lose my best friend for the second time._

**Tina: **_I promise, I won't run away from you again, ever. Let me love you as more than just a friend. Allow me to heal the wound I've caused you, to take care of you, and_ _to pick up the pieces I have shattered. _

Bette leans her head on Tina's shoulder but Tina draws her head, cupping her face as she looks at her in the eyes.

**Tina: **_Let's start a new life Bette..together. You and I.._

Bette is stunned, stares at Tina's face and narrows her eyes.

**Bette: **_Are you sure of that?_

**Tina: **_Yes. _

**Bette: **_But I am a demanding girlfriend.._

Tina chuckles and clears the hair on Bette's face then clips them in her ears.

**Tina: **_I'll take you as are._ _I love you._

Bette delightfully beams and they kiss on the lips for a few moments. They hug each other, feeling relieved.

**Tina: **_Let's lie on the bed._

They both stand up. Bette dims the light then lies down beside Tina, lying sideways, facing each other. Their arms on each other's waist.

**Tina: **_Bette.. I wanna be with you. I want to quit my job in LA and follow you here._

Bette is taken aback. She can't believe that Tina is more than willing to give up her job; a job she loves and pays her well.

**Bette: **_Are you sure?_

**Tina: **_Yes, I'm sure._

**Bette: **_Tee, don't make a decision when you're emotional. You might regret it later on. Think of it first a thousand_ _times before deciding._

**Tina: **_I love you Bette and I don't wanna be away from you. I need you in my life._

**Bette: **_I love you too,_ _Tee. Let's_ _just talk about it tomorrow, okay?_

Tina nods and smiles, Bette plants a soft kiss on her lips then buries her face on Tina's chest. She's feeling so sleepy and wants to rest now. Tina cuddles with her and they share the warmth of their bodies. It feels so good to have someone to hold, to hug and to kiss before drifting off. It's a peaceful night for the two new lovers.

The next morning Tina wakes up early. Since they are scheduled to go for picnic today, she prepares breakfast and the food they're bringing.

After breakfast, she takes a shower, puts on her clothes and fixes herself. She's excited for their picnic. But Bette isn't.

**Tina: **_Make it quick, Bette.. so we can leave early._

Bette has a dour expression on her face. She feels listless. Nonetheless, she forces herself to the bathroom and takes a shower. Tina is already fixed and ready to go, just waiting for Bette to finish. Suddenly, it rains hard. Tina stays by the window and watches the rain pouring, hoping it would stop soon. Several minutes later, Bette in her robe, goes out while drying her hair with a towel.

**Bette: **_Is that rain that I'm hearing outside?_

**Tina: **_Yeah, it is. _

**Bette: **_Did it just start?_

**Tina: **_No. When you entered the bathroom it started raining._

**Bette: **_Shoot! How did I not check the weather forecast?!_

She walks toward the window, behind Tina and gazes outside. For a few moments they just stand there watching the rain washing up the trees and leaves, washing away all dust on the ground. Slowly, Bette moves forward, closing the few inches gap between them, pressing her body against Tina's and then wraps her arms around her. Tina acknowledges it and holds Bette's arms. They continue to watch the rain, not uttering any words. In a few seconds, Bette moves her face, nuzzling Tina's neck, trailing her lips up to her ear and whispers.

**Bette: **_You smell so good. I love your scent._

Tina slowly turns around, facing Bette who is a few inches taller than her. They exchange intimate gazes while their arms are wrapped around each other and they speak in soft and low voices.

**Tina: **_Your hair is still dripping.._

**Bette: **_Yeah, cuz I just got out of the shower._

**Tina: **_Don't you wanna dry it first?_

Bette pauses, staring intimately at Tina's face, admiring every part of it.

**Bette: **_We can't go out for picnic with this rain._

**Tina: **_Okay. What are we gonna do then?_

Bette lifts Tina off the floor and seats her on the windowsill, then she stands between her legs; their hands are still wrapped around each other's body. Leaning forward, she puts her face close to Tina's.

**Bette: **_I don't know.. What do you wanna do? Don't tell me you want to cook again.._

Tina chuckles but continues to gaze at Bette's face.

**Tina: **_No. I have already prepared our food for today. It's in the picnic basket._

**Bette: **_That's good! Then we can just be silly here. No one cares. _

Tina giggles while Bette gives her a salacious smile.

**Tina: **_Yeah, like what we usually do.._

Bette breathes, inching her mouth even closer to Tina's. She loves Bette's hot, sweet breath swirling around her nostrils as her mouth parts and feathers close to hers.

**Bette: **_Is that the same lipstick we bought before?_

**Tina: **_No, it's a new one._

**Bette: **_It doesn't match your outfit today Baby._

Tina chuckles and wraps her hands around Bette's neck.

**Tina: **_This why I miss you so much..my instant critique, my best stylist._

Bette doesn't avert her eyes from Tina, marveling over her angelic face, looking at her, full of desire.

Suddenly, Bette's phone rings. Before leaving Tina on the windowsill, she plants a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. The phone continues to ring; it's Kit calling from the US. Bette sits on the bed as she answers the phone.

**Bette: **_Hi Kit!_

**Kit: **_Hi baby sis! How are you doin' there?_

**Bette: **_I'm doing great Kit. I've been busy for the last two weeks. I just had an exhibit and it was very successful._

**Kit: **_That's great baby sis! I'm so happy for you._

**Bette: **_I'm happy too, Kit with the success I'm having with my art gallery business._

They talk further, discussing other stuff; about business and a few issues about Kit's son. Towards the end, Kit touches a different topic. She's a bit hesitant, nonetheless, she still brings it up.

**Kit: **_Bette.._ _I have something else to tell you.. I hope you wont get mad at me for telling you this just now. _

**Bette: **_What is it?_

**Kit: **_Last month, Tina came to me at The Planet. We had a heart to heart talk, she shared to me about her struggles. She was crying._

**Bette: **_Struggles...?_

**Kit: **_She's been through a lot. She had been struggling with her emotions for the longest time. She needed someone who will understand her. I knew she's been love with you since last year..since you met._

**Bette: **_Oh, yeah?_

**Kit: **_She just used Aidan_ _as a cover up. She was afraid that her family will disown her if she comes_ _out..which already happened._ _I understand now why she distanced herself from you. But she was so miserable without you in her life. _

**Bette: **_Ha! Did she tell you that?_

**Kit: **_Yeah, she did. She was so sad and was sorry for what she did to you. She needs you Bette. You should talk to her and forgive her._

Bette is silent, just listening to her sister.

**Kit: **_Bette.._ _I'm sorry but I gave your phone number to her. I also told her that you're in Europe now._

For whatever reason, Bette is not talking. Tina on the other hand continues to watch the rain outside. She's aware that Bette is talking to Kit but she's not listening to their conversation.

**Kit: **_Has Tina called you yet? Did she apologize at least? I think she's in Asia_ _now, she's attending a trade fair. _

Bette has no answer still.

**Kit: **_Bette.._ _are you okay? Bette...?_

**Bette: **_Yes Kit. Tina is actually here in my flat. _

**Kit: **_Oh she is?! Wow! Thank heavens! I hope you two are okay now and you have settled your issues._

**Bette: **_Yeah we did Kit. We're actually okay now._

**Kit: **_Ah! Thank goodness! Well, I won't be bothering you anymore. You need your moment together. I'll talk to you again soon._ _Have a great time, both of you!_

**Bette: **_Thank you Kit!_

**Kit: **_Alright. Bye baby sis!_

Bette flops onto the bed, her knees bent and her feet suspended on the floor while she stares at the ceiling, deep in thought; concerned. Tina hasn't told her much about her coming out decision. She realizes that she never cared ask what really happened to Tina's life when they were away from each other. She didn't know about her struggles.

In a couple of minutes, Tina notices that Bette is no longer on the phone. She lies beside her on the bed and stares at the ceiling without saying a word. After a few silent moments, Tina softly speaks.

**Tina: **_Are you mad that Kit gave me your personal number?_

Bette gently tilts her head and gazes at Tina, speaking softly.

**Bette: **_No._

Tina continues to stare up the ceiling while Bette is looking at her intently. And then she gets up and sits on the bed and holds Tina's hand.

**Bette: **_Get up Tee.. Talk to me._

Tina chuckles as she wonders then looks at Bette curiously. But Bette's face is serious. Tina gets up.

**Bette: **_What happened to you and Aidan? _

**Tina: **_What?! _

**Bette: **_Come on, tell me. You didn't tell me much about him and your relationship._

**Tina: **_No Bette, you don't need to know._

**Bette: **_Tee...please...? I'm your girlfriend and I deserve to know what happened when I was away._

Tina looks down on the sheets, hesitant to speak but Bette cups her face and caresses it with her thumbs while looking at her in the eyes.

**Bette: **_I promise, I won't get mad at whatever I will discover. I just want you to be honest with me. I love you Tee.. Please tell me everything.._

Tina swallows; Bette kisses her on the cheeks and affectionately strokes her back, encouraging her to speak. Shortly, Tina sighs then looks down on the sheets.

**Tina: **_Three months after I introduced you to Aidan, we had an argument. He suspected that I'm falling for you cuz I'm always with you, I prefer spending more time with you than with him, and I_ _always talk about you. He's getting pissed_ _off cuz I always bring you up in our conversations and he said that everything that comes out of my mouth is all about Bette. _ _There were times when I was even comparing him to you._

Bette's eyes get wider as she looks at Tina and attentively listens.

**Tina: **_I told him he was being childish, getting_ _jealous_ _of something he shouldn't be._

**Bette: **_So, he was jealous of me?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. We were always fighting because of you._

**Bette: **_You never told me.._

**Tina: **_Because I didn't want you to feel awkward and stay away. I knew Aidan was right. The first month that you and I were seeing each other, hanging out together, I felt something weird which I couldn't explain. I got scared. I tried ignoring it as the weeks pass by, but I think Aidan was noticing it that I was falling for you._

There's silence for a few moments and then Tina continues.

**Tina: **_Before he left for Australia the second time, we fought and he said that we should cool off for a bit. When he came back, we talked about our relationship. That was three days after we arrived from India. I didn't tell him I was with you.. I said I was alone. But he eventually found out because he saw our pictures. _

**Bette: **_Why did you lie to him?_

**Tina: **_Cuz I didn't want him to think that there was something going on between us. He had been suspecting me for so long. He accused me that you and I were having a secret love affair, that we even had to go to India just so we could hide from everyone else. He accused me of not being honest, not admitting that I'm gay. _

Bette sighs then stoops on the floor.

**Tina: ** _Since he has doubts, I challenged him to talk to you, and ask you if there was something going on between us... He said he won't do that. All he wanted from me is to be honest to him about my feelings. _

Bette is not looking at Tina but she's attentively listening.

**Tina: **_That weekend when I called you, asking you to have dinner with me, I wanted to talk to you about Aidan. I wanted to ask you to go to him, and tell it to his face that we have no affair, that you're not interested in me, that we don't have feelings for each other except we're just the typical best friends. And then, boom! There you were... you just dropped the L word to me!_

Bette looks at Tina intently, but she's unapologetic.

**Tina: **_I was so mad at you cuz your timing was so wrong. Two weeks after that, Aidan and I finally broke up. But I still didn't admit to him that I have feelings for you. I was in denial and I wasn't ready to come out yet.. I was so afraid. Aidan was my cover-up that's why I didn't want to break up with him._

**Bette: **_What happened after your break-up? Did you find another boyfriend?_

**Tina: **_No. After our break-up, I was so mad at everyone. I wasn't hanging out with my friends and colleagues, I distanced myself from everyone else. I immersed myself into work, going home so late to make sure that once I get home, I don't have to think of anything but just roll onto my bed and sleep. Work-home was my daily routine. I was sulking and I was so in denial. I was living a miserable life._

Bette has a sad expression on her face while carefully looking at Tina.

**Tina: **_Five months after Aidan and I broke up, he called me, asking me to open the door because he was outside my house. I knew the reason why he called. I knew he wanted to get back together with me. I let him in the house. And then he knew the moment he saw me, I was a mess, the house was so topsy-turvy, so disorganized...he knew right away that I was feeling so depressed. I cried to him and admitted that I'm in love with you, that I'm probably gay but I'm so afraid to come out and be judged by the people around me. _

Tina is teary-eyed while talking, and Bette gently caresses her hand.

**Tina: **_Aidan is such a gentleman. He said he was going to help me. His sister is gay too, by the way, and she came out to him two years ago. So he knew what I was going through. Aidan is more of like a brother to me than a friend or a lover._

**Bette: **_Yeah, except that you fucked.._

Tina looks at Bette intently, her brows crumples.

**Tina: ** _Let's not go to that.._

**Bette: **_I'm so sorry._ _That was uncalled for._

**Tina: **_It's okay._

**Bette: **_Did he know that we no longer were seeing each other?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. He felt sad for us. _

Bette stoops on the floor while still holding and stroking Tina's hands.

**Tina: **_Almost everyday, Aidan calls me, cheering me up, making sure I'm okay, and not feeling depressed. He was so sweet and caring... But I couldn't make myself fall for him. Instead, I was badly missing you Bette. _

Bette looks at her and twists her mouth. There was silence for several seconds.

**Tina: **_When I finally decided to come out to my parents, I called Aidan asking him to come with me. But he was out of the country again, so I went to Arizona alone and visited my parents. That was only last month._

**Bette: **_So, did it go well?_

**Tina: **_Bette... you know how my parents are. They have a different view_ _on homosexuality. They are the most conservative, conventional, closed-minded people. My dad was extremely mad when I told them. He said I am a disgrace to the family, I'm the black sheep, and even called me evil, living in sin._

Bette looks at her concernedly and runs her hand up and down her back. Tina is teary-eyed again, with a very sad expression on her face.

**Tina: **_He said that I'm not gonna get anything from his trust fund because he'll change the terms_ _he originally made,_ _that I am no longer welcome in their house, that I don't belong to their family anymore because he's already ending our relationship._

Tina sobs. Bette hugs her so tight, comforting her.

**Tina: **_Why is it so hard Bette? Why did my family disown me just because I became true to myself? I have no more family.._

**Bette: **_Don't worry Baby, I'm here for you. You have me. I love you and I will support you in any way I can. _

**Tina: **_I wanna be with you Bette. Please let me stay with you here. I'll go wherever you go._

Bette cups Tina's face and looks at her in the eyes.

**Bette: **_Yes. We'll be together Tee. I'll wait for you here. We'll start a new life together. I'm sorry that you're going through all these...getting rejected by your parents, disowned by your_ _family._ _But at least we have each other now. I promise to love you always, and take care of you. I'll always be here as your lover and best friend._

**Tina: **_I love you, Bette._

They warmly hug each other for so long, feeling their love and affection for one another. Then they lie on the bed, no words are spoken, just feeling their presence, caressing each other. The rain continues to fall and the atmosphere outside is a bit gloomy, as if telling them to just stay inside the house.

For twenty long minutes, they just lie silently beside each other, cuddling and caressing. It's so soothing and peaceful. And then Tina curiously asks.

**Tina: **_Bette, have you ever fantasized about me?_

Bette is stunned with Tina's question. She looks at her in the eyes and softly responds.

**Bette: **_Every night. You are my fantasy.._

Bette slowly moves and leans on Tina's chest, placing her face close to Tina's. She gazes intimately at her then kisses her softly and passionately. Tina reciprocates, opening her mouth, letting Bette's tongue in. They kiss sensually for several minutes, feeling their love, their bodies aroused.

A few moments later, Tina pulls out and they gaze at each other again.

**Tina: **_You taste so sweet. I've always been wanting to kiss you, but fear has always overpowered me._

Bette sweetly smiles.

**Bette: **_I've always wanted to kiss you too. But I was afraid you would run away from me.._

**Tina: **_And I did.._

They both chuckle but their eyes are not averting from one another. Tina slowly opens Bette's robe, prompting her to take it off. Bette moves and takes off the robe, exposing her nude body, her breasts so round, her nipples are erect. She gestures Tina to take off her clothes too, and without awkwardness or hesitation, Tina takes it off, exposing her nude body to Bette. They both lie sideways on the bed as they caress each other's body. Bette gently pushes back Tina and whispers.

**Bette: **_Lay back and relax._

She puts herself on top and gazes down on Tina's nude body with frank admiration and desire.

**Bette: **_You're so beautiful_ _Tee._

Tina smiles then straddles Bette. They exchange intimate kisses for a prolonged moment, their bodies pressing against each other, feeling the heat, feeling the urge. Suddenly, Bette's phone rings again.

**Tina: **_Don't answer it.._

Bette gives her a salacious smile.

**Bette: **_No, I wont. But I need to turn it off._

Bette gets off Tina, gets off the bed and walks naked but gracefully toward her phone. Tina watches her, bites the side of her lower lip while sweetly smiling. Then she moves and lies on her belly, exposing her bare back and butt.

When Bette comes back, she lies down on Tina's side then starts kissing her on her nape and her ear, and caresses her with her warm palm. Tina immediately feels a sudden flush all over her body at the touch of Bette's nude skin on hers. Her heartbeat raises. She allows Bette to caress her with her sensual kisses from her upper back, down to her spine, slowly and sensually, moving down to her lower back, and down to her butt. Tina is feeling so aroused. Bette's warm palm leisurely wanders all over her thighs, down to her legs, and then she starts going up again, slowly caressing every inch of her bare back. She can feel Bette's wet lips kissing her spine, sending so much arousal. Bette gestures Tina to turn around, to lie on her back then she goes on top of her. She kisses her so passionately on the lips, their tongues entwine as Tina straddles Bette, their private parts touching, pressing. For several long moments, they continue their passionate kissing, not letting anything interfere. It's as if they've been yearning to do this for centuries now. They are both aroused, their bodies radiating heat, their breathing rising up.

Little by little, Bette moves down, kissing Tina on her neck, down to her chest, then intimately licks and sucks her breasts. Tina moans in pleasure. Bette slowly moves to her tummy, down to her lower abdomen, kissing and sensually licking every inch of her skin. But Tina suddenly grabs and pulls her up, sending a message that she doesn't want her to go to her restricted part. Bette frustratingly complies, not forcing it. Perhaps Tina is uncomfortable with the idea of Bette going down on her. Bette looks at her in the eyes then gently kisses her on the lips. No words are spoken, only their eyes communicate, and they know what they want and what they do not want. They understand each other through their gazes. Bette grabs the sheets and cover their bodies as she lies down beside Tina. She continues to caress her, planting soft kisses on her neck, and the she attempts to place her hand between Tina's thighs. But Tina grabs her hand, as if telling her to stop. Their eyes lock and Bette emotively pleads.

**Bette: **_I want to go down on you Tee.._

**Tina: **_No.._

**Bette: **_Why not?_

Tina averts her eyes and doesn't respond. She may not be ready yet; Bette tries her best to understand Tina. She continues to stroke her tenderly over her body then she whispers.

**Bette: **_Just trust me Baby, I promise, everything's gonna be fine.._

It's not that Tina doesn't want to make love to Bette. Perhaps she just needs a little more time. She needs to get used to this; she never had an experience with a woman. Bette hugs Tina so tight and Tina hugs back. They lie there just cuddling, not talking, just feeling the warmth of their nude bodies, enjoying the moment. Then Bette starts caressing Tina again, her hand sensually wandering over her breast, her midriff, down to her belly. Her palm is so soft and smooth, so warm that it is intensifying Tina's arousal. She squeezes her pelvic area and Tina flexes her belly. Bette recognizes her signal, their eyes lock again.

With the way Tina looks, Bette knows what it means. She sees the urge in her, the need and desire to do it. Immediately, Bette takes away the sheets covering them and goes down on Tina without delay.

**Tina: **_No! Please don't..._

Tina tries to stop Bette, but Bette is so strong, firmly holds Tina's thighs and puts her mouth on the surface of Tina's mound then touches her tongue on her core. She cries out at the intensity of the relief it brings her, satisfying their mutual desire to be this intimate.

**Tina: **_Aah.._

Bette invades her mound completely, relentlessly licking her wet slit. Tina finally gives up any small amount of resistance, and she submits. She spreads out her legs, giving Bette full access to her most private part, surrendering to her completely. Bette's mouth feels so good on her, her tongue lavishing on her core, claiming her finally. Bette licks her constantly without intervals, holding her thighs firmly, lapping and sucking her core, sending her to paradise; a place she thinks she has never been to. For a moment, Tina forgets where she is. She clasps her hands with Bette's hands, feeling the pleasure, their union, their love. Bette relishes the moment that she's down on Tina, tasting her sweetest essence. She can stay down there all day until Tina has no more energy, until she begs for her to stop.

Tina is in bliss. She couldn't believe it; her juice continues to flow like a river, reaching orgasm, one after another, and then multiple orgasms that she lost count on it. It's a long and pleasurable twenty five minutes that seems like it just started. Bette feels the aching pleasure on her tongue, satisfying Tina, making sure she coaxes every ounce of her orgasm. Oh, how she loves the taste of her essence!

Finally, Tina relaxes her body, showing sign that she's had enough. Bette makes one final flick of her tongue on Tina's swollen mound, kisses it and goes up to her in a missionary position. Tina hugs Bette tight, allowing her to lie on top of her in a prone position. They rest, catching their breaths, their bodies pressed against each other.

After a while Tina holds Bette's head, cups her face and looks at her in the eyes. They both have tears of joy, breathing heavily, smiling at each other, feeling satisfied.

**Tina: **_I love you.._

**Bette: **_I love you.._

**Tina: **_That was the best. You must be a great lover._

**Bette: **_I am.._

They both chuckle and giggle, then continue to gaze intimately.

**Bette: **_I've waited for you for so long Tee.._

**Tina: **_Thank you for waiting for me._

Tina beams with pleasure. Their faces are so close to each other while their bodies are pressed together; Tina continues to straddle Bette. Their faces exude joy and satisfaction.

**Bette: **_Am I too heavy_ _Baby?_

**Tina: **_No. You feel so good on top of me._

**Bette: **_I do? Okay...then I can stay here all day like this..on top of you._

**Tina: **_Yeah, I love the feel of your naked body._

Bette plants a quick soft kiss on Tina's lips and they stare intimately at each other for several moments.

**Bette: **_Thank you for allowing me.._

**Tina: **_I want to return the favor. But you have to teach me how to do it._

**Bette: **_No. I don't want you to feel compelled to do it. I want you to want it.. to crave for it.. to feel the urge to do it and not force yourself. When you want it, when your heart tells you to do it, your instinct will teach you how.. _

**Tina: **_Wow!_

Bette affectionately smiles.

**Bette: **_That's what makes us different from guys. We do it more with emotions, with passion, not just with the carnal desires. We do it with love. We don't just have sex.. we make love._

Tina doesn't avert her eyes from Bette, frankly admiring her with her gaze.

**Tina: **_God! I have no reason why I love you.._

Bette sweetly smiles, happy with Tina's statement. She plants a soft tender kiss on her lips.

**Bette: **_Thank you. "Love without a reason lasts the longest"._

**Tina: **_Jean-Francois Regnard?_

**Bette: **_Yeah._

They sweetly smile, not willing to avert from each others lovely gazes. Indeed, love is love without a reason, without conditions; no if's no but's.

Bette and Tina spend their intimate moments at home, enjoying each other, laughing, giggling, being silly, tickling each other, making love a few more times, talking about anything and everything. They're so comfortable with each other, no qualms, no hang-ups; their love and affection overflow. It's truly an amazing, lovely and romantic day for them; the best feeling they ever had. Finally, they are officially lovers.

In the afternoon, the rain stops and the sun shows up again. They go out of the house at six o'clock and go around the city, admiring the beautiful and spectacular view at night. At dinner, they indulge at a romantic restaurant where Bette reserved for them a week ago. It's their first date as a couple and it's truly a rapturous moment. Nothing compares with what they're experiencing at the moment. Bette and Tina are so in love.

After dinner, Bette brings Tina to Trocadéro Gardens.

Although they've been there once, it wasn't at night time. Overlooking River Seine, they leisurely stroll at the large open garden. While strolling, Bette wraps her arms around Tina's shoulder, then steals a kiss from her. Tina sweetly smiles. Obviously, it's the first time that Bette did it in public; they're just new lovers.

Tina wraps her arm around Bette's waist and they continue to stroll leisurely. But they have very few words. Perhaps they are saddened somehow that this will the their last night together. Tina will be flying back to LA at 6PM tomorrow. Nonetheless, they relish the moment of being together in the City of Love.

Later on, they grab a secluded bench with a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower, and then they kiss so passionately for several long moments. After a very long kiss, they just sit back as they snuggle together, and caress each other while gazing admiringly at the iconic structure in all its glory. They wait for the magic moment for the Eiffel Tower to sparkle. It's really a romantic night for the new lovers, kissing every now and again, caressing and hugging each other every moment.

When they go home, they start to feel sad at the thought that it will be their last night together. The next time they'll be together will be after two months, or maybe more.

As they lie on the bed facing each other, Bette sadly and softly speaks.

**Bette: **_So, you'll be leaving tomorrow.._

**Tina: **_Yeah. I will miss you._

**Bette: **_I'll miss you too, Tee.._ _What am I gonna do when you're away?_

**Tina: **_Keep yourself busy..and don't look for a girlfriend._

They both chuckle at the same time, their eyes fixed on each other.

**Bette: **_No, I won't. You are my one and only.._

**Tina: **_You promise?_

**Bette: **_Yes. I promise._

Tina quickly plants a soft kiss on Bette's lips.

**Tina: **_I love you._

**Bette: **_I love you too._

They kiss each other so passionately and then they make love until almost dawn.

The next day is Tina's flight back to LA. She wakes up very early to pack her stuff. Her flight is in the evening, so at least they still have a few hours to spend together during the day.

After packing, she sits on the chair and watches Bette still curled up on the bed. While looking at her, a flush of deep sadness courses through her. Two months is just too long to be away from her especially now. It's as if she can't go on a day anymore without Bette by her side or by her sight. She needs her in her life, she needs her in her daily activities. Tears suddenly fall from her eyes and she could't help it. Bette wakes up and sees Tina watching her.

**Bette: **_Hey Baby.._ _Good morning._

And then she notices Tina's tears. Immediately, she gets off the bed and approaches her. Even without asking, she knows why Tina is crying; she can feel her sadness. Bette embraces and holds her hands but Tina cries more. She hugs her tighter.

**Bette: **_Do you wanna stay for a few more days_ _Baby?_

**Tina: **_No. I have to go back so I can talk to my boss._

**Bette: **_Try to come back here the soonest you can._

Tina continues to sob and struggles to speak.

**Tina: **_This is so hard Bette.. _

**Bette: **_I know Baby... I know. _

Bette continues to run her hand up and down Tina's back and lets her head rest on her shoulder. Tina couldn't make herself stop from crying, tears continue to fall, and she's like a little kid, feeling so sad that she's leaving. For whatever reason, Bette apologizes to her.

**Bette: **_I'm sorry Baby. Don't worry, I will call you everyday. Don't cry._

Bette can feel how saddened Tina is. How she wishes she can do something right now. Silence fills the room for a little while. They both know how hard it will be to be away from each other. But this is something they have to bear at least for a couple of months.

* * *

><p>∞∞o0o∞∞<p>

Tina returns to LA and returns to work. But her boss is on a business trip and won't be returning until next week. She needs to talk to him in person before submitting a formal letter of resignation; she needs to tell him that she's quitting her job to go abroad and try her luck there. Although she knows that she's due for a promotion in two months, she's willing to give it up, and start a new life in a foreign land, just to be with her love.

A week later, Tina's boss comes back and they talk. But being an asset to the company, Tina is offered a promotion, a significant raise in salary and some very attractive perks which she knows no other company could offer to her. The company definitely wants to keep her.

Now suddenly, Tina is in dilemma. All those years, she has worked so hard to get this position being offered; as the Marketing Director for Worldwide Division.

She has been with the company for seven years now and the company has helped her grow professionally, and financially. She doesn't just have a job but she has a career which she loves.

But she has already promised Bette that she'll quit her job so she can be with her in Paris in two months.

Now she needs to do a lot of thinking. If she goes to Paris, what will she do with her house in LA which she just bought last year? What kind of career is waiting for her in Paris? Will she be successful too? Is she really prepared to leave LA? Is she ready to leave her stable job? Should she choose love over career, or career over love? Tina has a lot of questions to herself; she's torn.

Although they talk on the phone everyday, Tina doesn't mention to Bette the company's offer. But she makes her aware that she hasn't submitted a formal resignation letter yet. Bette is letting Tina take her time. Deep inside, she knows that Tina is not yet a hundred percent decided to quit her job in LA.

For several days now, Tina is giving it a thorough thinking. It's a big decision that she needs to make in her life.

Two more weeks have passed; one day when she wakes up in the morning, she suddenly feels the emptiness in her. She misses Bette so much. They haven't talked for two days now, and it doesn't feel good not being able to hear her voice. While still groggy, she grabs her phone and calls Bette, however, it goes directly to her voicemail.

Later while in the office, she finally decides that she'll decline the offer of the company. She loves Bette more than anything else so she'll be quitting her job, go to Paris and be with her. She's choosing love over career. Tina drafts her resignation letter and plans to submit it on Monday next week.

In the evening, she excitedly calls Bette. But her call is still going directly to her voicemail. She leaves a message instead. The following day, she calls her again but couldn't reach her. Tina is upset. She calls the art gallery, and her assistant tells her that Bette went out, she doesn't know what time she's coming back. All throughout the day, she keeps calling her but she has no luck. Even if she already left several messages, Bette hasn't called her back. It's been four days now that they haven't talked. Tina is grumpy at work. She concludes that having a long distance relationship is not really a good idea. She doesn't know what's happening to her girlfriend, who she's with, what her daily activities are and she has no choice but to wait for her call. Tina thinks that her decision to go to Paris is just the right move. This long distance relationship won't work for her at all.

Late in the afternoon, Tina finally receives a call from Bette.

**Tina: **_Ah, thank god you called! I've been calling you_ _since the other day. What happened to you?! _

**Bette: **_Baby, relax. Something just came up so I wasn't able to call you._

**Tina: **_Do you expect me Bette to relax, when I don't even know what's happening to you?!_

**Bette: **_Baby, I'm sorry, I got so occupied with a lot of stuff._

**Tina: **_Too busy, huh?! And no more time to call your girlfriend?! How hard is it to leave a message and let me know you're fine?! At least I don't have to worry about you!_

**Bette: **_Okay, I'm sorry. I was wrong, I didn't leave you a message. It won't happen again. I promise. _

Tina sighs, and then there's silence for a few moments. She gathers her composure as she picks up her stuff and purse, ready to leave her room. It's a Friday and she's going out with her colleagues.

**Bette: ** _Do you accept my apology?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. Don't do it again. _

**Bette: ** _Yes, I promise. _

There's another pause for a little while; Tina is already calm.

**Bette: ** _Tee, I need to talk to you about something._

**Tina: **_Yeah, we need to talk. I have something to tell you too._

**Bette: **_Are you still in the office? _

**Tina: **_I'm now walking to the lobby. Ashley, Nell and Sarah are waiting for me._

**Bette: **_Are you going out tonight?_

**Tina: **_Yeah. There's this newly opened Spanish restaurant in the city, and we just wanted to try it out. We can talk while I'm in the car._

**Bette: **_No, let's just talk when you're home._

As Tina reaches the office lobby, she's stunned when she sees Bette. She realizes that the person she's talking to is not in Paris but is just in their office lobby. She immediately hangs up and strides toward her.

**Tina: **_Oh my god, Baby you're here!_

The receptionist calls Tina.

**Receptionist: **_Ms. Kennard, you have a visitor._ _I was trying to..._

Even before the receptionist finishes her sentence, Tina excitedly hugs Bette then she looks up at her and they kiss with a smack on the lips. Everyone in the lobby is looking at them. Some are dumbfounded because they're not aware that Tina is gay.

**Tina: **_When did you_ _arrive?_

**Bette: **_This morning at 10AM. _

**Tina: **_So that's why I couldn't reach you..._

**Bette: ** _I wanted to surprise my grumpy girlfriend._

They both teasingly smile at each other while holding each others' hands.

**Bette: **_Eight messages. So irate...huh?!_

**Tina: **_Yeah. What do you expect, that I'd be so happy when you don't talk to me in one week? _

**Bette: **_It's only four days, not one week.._

**Tina: **_Baby, just one sec!_

Tina approaches her colleagues and tells them she can't join anymore because her girlfriend just arrived and she needed to be with her. Ashley, Nell and Sarah understand, and they head on to the restaurant without Tina.

Meanwhile, Tina goes back to Bette.

**Tina: **_ How did you get here?_

**Bette: **_I took a cab. I had a business meeting with Mrs. Schultz then I came here after our meeting.. _

**Tina: ** _How did it go?_

**Bette: **_It went well. Can we go somewhere else to talk?_

**Tina: **_Absolutely! Let me take you to this Japanese restaurant, not too far from here._

They leave Tina's office, and while in the car, Tina couldn't hide how delighted she is that Bette surprised her. She caresses her on her lap and kisses her at stop lights. She misses her so much.

**Tina: **_I can't believe you're here. Why are you here? _

**Bette: **_I just wanna see my girlfriend and see how she's doing_ _here. I can't help it, I miss her so much. I can't sleep at night being away from her._

**Tina: **_Ooohh.. that's so sweet Baby. I miss you too._

**Bette: **_I'm leaving for_ _New York on Monday morning. I have some important business to do._

**Tina: **_I see. Where's your stuff? Are you staying in a hotel? _

**Bette: **_No. I went directly to Kit's house from the airport, and then I left my luggage there. _

**Tina: **_Don't you wanna stay at my house_ _till_ _you leave for New York, so we can spend the whole weekend together?_ _Let's get your stuff from Kit's house after our dinner_ _tonight. _

**Bette: **_Okay._

It's so easy how they talk and how they plan things. They always complement each other. Truly, the foundation of their relationship is their deep friendship.

In ten minutes, they arrive at a nice Japanese restaurant. The setting is so cozy, nice and romantic. While waiting for their food to be served, Tina asks.

**Tina: **_So why are you here all of a sudden?_

**Bette: **_I need to discuss with you something personally._

**Tina: **_Okay. What is it?_

Before Bette starts, Tina's colleague/friend who happens to be dining at the next table, approaches and interrupts. Tina gladly introduces them.

**Tina: **_Hi Larry! This is my girlfriend,_ _Bette Porter._

**Larry: **_Hi Bette! My pleasure to meet you!_

**Bette: **_Hello! It's nice to meet you Larry!_

He comically turns to Tina.

**Larry: **_Your girlfriend?! Your girlfriend in Paris?_

**Tina: **_Yeah! _

**Larry: **_Oh, that explains it!_

Bette curiously smiles while Tina chuckles.

**Larry: **_Now I know why you declined Mr. Carter's proposal.. Anyway, you two enjoy your dinner. My wife is waiting at the next table. It's our anniversary._

**Tina: **_Oh, happy anniversary Larry!_

**Bette: **_Happy anniversary!_

**Larry: **_Thanks!_

Larry leaves their table and just in time, the waiters serve their food.

**Bette: **_What proposal was he talking about? Is your VP interested in you_ _now?_

Tina chuckles, not realizing that Bette is serious with her question.

**Tina: **_No._ _Of course not!_

**Bette: **_So what's his proposal then?_

**Tina: **_He actually offered me a Marketing Director position, a significant raise in salary, and some perks which are very attractive. He's even offering me a one month paid vacation before I start assuming the new post. They wanted to keep me._

Bette's facial expression turns very serious, wondering why Tina didn't tell her about it. Tina notices Bette's serious expression and she immediately speaks.

**Tina: **_But I have declined it! Don't worry. I told my boss that I'm quitting my job cuz I'm going abroad. I'll submit my formal letter of resignation next week._

**Bette: **_What?! Don't quit Tina!_ _This is your break. You've been waiting for this for the longest time..and now that the opportunity is here, you're just letting it go?! Don't make a quick decision. You haven't even told me about it._

**Tina: **_I thought we've already talked about this Bette?_ _Why all of a sudden you're changing our plans?_

**Bette: **_Tee, I don't want you to sacrifice your career because of me. I don't want you to quit. I know this is the career you've always wanted, and I don't want you to give it up._

Tina is not pleased with Bette's statement. Now that she has already decided to quit her job so she can be with her in Paris, she suddenly doesn't approve and doesn't support her decision. She frowns and gets silent. A thousand thoughts dances in her mind. Perhaps Bette doesn't really want her in Paris. Perhaps she doesn't want them to be together. She sighs and continues to frown.

**Bette: **_Tee..?_

**Tina: **_You know what Bette, this is what I don't like about you...when you don't support my decisions..you don't support what I want._

**Bette: **_Baby, I am supportive of you.._

**Tina: **_So, is this what you want?! For us_ _to be away from each other?! Can't you see how hard it is Bette? I can't even talk to you for four days now, and I don't know what's going on with you! Is this your idea of a relationship, huh?! I don't want another long distance relationship, Bette.. Not again. Please?_

**Bette: **_Baby, me neither._ _I don't want a long distance relationship. I'm back Tee. You don't have to quit your job._

Tina is taken aback, speechless for a while as she gapes at Bette. She's not sure if she heard it right.

**Tina: **_What?!_

**Bette: **_I'm_ _back. Back in LA..for good._

**Tina: **_Seriously?!_

**Bette: **_Yeah. I only decided last week. I know I haven't told you about this..it's because I wanted to surprise you. And I'm here now to discuss it with you._

To her delight, Tina stands up and embraces Bette on her seat. She's overjoyed about her decision to come back.

**Tina: **_Oh my god! Thank you so much Bette._

**Bette: **_I don't wanna be away from you Tee and I don't want you to give up your career here. My business partner in Paris will manage the art gallery. I'll go there once in a while or when necessary. I still have my art gallery here in LA_ _and I'll take it over now from Mrs. Schultz. We've already finalized it this afternoon during our meeting. I'm now back Tee.._

**Tina: **_Thank you, thank you so much!_

**Bette: **_Baby, don't kill me. I can't breathe.._

Tina chuckles and releases, realizing that she had been hugging Bette so tight in an awkward position, while she's sitting on the chair.

Before leaving, Tina cups Bette's face while gazing down, gratefully smiling at her. Bette gazes up and fixes her eyes on Tina. Without minding the other diners in the restaurant, Tina bends a little and intimately kisses Bette on the lips for a few moments.

**Tina: **_I love you._

**Bette:** _I love you too. _

Bette feels so delighted with Tina's gesture; not worried that she's publicly displaying her affection.

**Bette:** _I'm so proud of you Baby on your new promotion._

**Tina: **_Thank you._

Tina goes back to her seat and then they start eating dinner. There's a lot of talking, giving updates, sharing stories and experiences, as if they haven't talked for a year. They also do some reminiscing of the times when they were only best friends in LA and they used to be together all the time, having dinner. They're both comfortable now talking about their past, and everything is just lovely for both of them.

**Bette:** _I haven't seen my friends yet. I'm meeting them at The Planet tomorrow afternoon.. I want you to come with me._

**Tina: **_Okay. Do_ _your friends know that we're official now?_

**Bette: **_No. Not yet. Kit hasn't told them anything except that I'm back here in LA.__  
><em>

**Tina: **_Are you going to tell them later_ _about us, or are you letting them guess until they figure out?_

**Bette: **_No. I'm telling them_ _about us. I want them to know. Does it matter to you Baby? Are you uncomfortable?_

**Tina: **_No. Of course not. I haven't really seen your friends for almost a year now._

**Bette: **_Well, you'll be seeing them more often from now on._

**Tina: **_I guess I will.._

Bette smiles and winks at her. Tina chuckles then sips from her glass.

**Tina: **_How about we just go to Kit's house tomorrow to get your stuff? Let's just go home to my house after dinner._

**Bette: **_I have no clothes Tina. _

**Tina: **_I have clothes Baby... You can wear them. I also have guest clothes if you don't like mine, so don't worry.._

Bette sighs and rolls her eyes.

**Bette: **_Alright. What else can I do...?_

They both chuckle, and in a little while, they get their bill. They go home to Tina's house giggly and bubbly.

It's a lovely evening for the new lovers, obviously yearning for each other as they've been apart for almost a month now.. For Bette, it feels surreal that she's in Tina's house once again. Memories dance in her mind; they're all good memories. Tina makes her feel so comfortable like it's her own house too.

And of course, their night won't be complete without making love.

While on the bed lying in a spoon position, just after their passionate lovemaking, Tina starts a new conversation.

**Tina: **_Baby, I want you to move in with me. I want us to live together in this house._

Incredulous, Bette's eyes get wider. She never expected that Tina will suggest it. Her original plan is to stay first in Kit's guest room while she looks for a new place to stay in, but here is Tina, offering her house for them to live in.

**Bette: **_Are you serious?_

Tina turns and faces Bette.

**Tina: **_Yeah. Do you think I'm not?_

**Bette: **_Nah! I'm just surprised with your decision. What if your parents find out that we're already living together? How about your colleagues and friends? What if they say something negative about you, what if they judge you?_

She cups Bette's face and looks at her in the eyes.

**Tina: **_If you love me, I don't care if everyone else hates me. As long as we love each other, and we're happy together, that's all that really matters to me now. If my parents_ _can't accept me for who I am, or if_ _my friends would judge me for my decision to live with you, it's no longer my problem. I just want to be happy.. no more lies, no more pretensions._

Bette sweetly smiles, teary eyed; she's so happy about Tina's point of view on the matter; that she doesn't care anymore what other people may say and think about them. She realizes that Tina has already come out as gay and she's proud of it. She gently kisses her for a few moments and then they look at each other in the eyes.

**Tina: **_I love you more than anyone..more than anything._

**Bette: **_Thank you._

**Tina: **_I'm not complete if I couldn't hold you next to me, if I couldn't kiss you, feel your skin, smell your scent. I need you_ _and you're already a part of who I am. _

Bette's heart melts upon hearing Tina say it to her; the sweetest thing she has ever heard. Who would've thought that the person who once broke her heart, is the same person picking up the pieces, making her heart whole again, making her complete.

How can she ever decline her offer to live together in her house? This is a dream come true; to wake up every morning and see Tina next to her in bed, to live with the ups and downs of life, hand in hand with her. She can't imagine herself anymore with anyone else than Tina.

They gaze at each other intimately while caressing.

**Bette: **_But you have to buy a new bed..a bigger one where both of us can_ _fit however we want to lie down._

Tina laughs.

**Tina: **_Yeah! I know..._ _This bed is too small for us._

**Bette: **_When we fight, you might put some pillows in the middle so we can't touch each other when we sleep. Make sure there's provision for that._

**Tina: **_No. When we fight, you should sleep on the couch, or in the other room. You can't sleep on our bed._

**Bette: **_And what if you're the one at fault, huh?!_

**Tina: **_Uhm... Well, if I'm the one at fault, then you can just forgive me and let me sleep on our bed, and cuddle with you._

**Bette: **_Hah!_

Tina raises her brows as she tries to tease Bette, while Bette bites her lower lip, beaming, acknowledging that Tina outsmarted her.

**Bette: **_Oh, you're such a...!_

**Tina: **_A what...!? _

**Bette: **_A baby.._

**Tina: **_I am your baby..._

**Bette: **_Yes, you are my baby.._

Bette and Tina are so adorable when they're trying to be silly. They continue to gaze intimately and caress each other.

**Tina: **_Can I ask you something? _

**Bette: **_Yeah?_

**Tina: **_I thought you wanted to settle in Paris? Your life there is beautiful, your art gallery is successful, Paris is amazing... I really thought you didn't want to come back to LA_ _anymore._ _What changed your mind?_

**Bette: **_Because I found the only_ _reason to come back.._ _You._

Tina moves closer to Bette and caresses her face with her fingers. Then she plants a tender kiss on her lips.

**Bette: **_I know you love me...and you've already proven that.. You're willing to sacrifice for me some of the most important things for you.. I would do the same for you Tee..even more._

**Tina: **_Thank you. Thank you for making me happy_ _always. I can die now.._

**Bette: **_No. Don't die yet Baby.._ _I'm not yet ready._

They both laugh then continue to gaze at each other, not willing to avert their eyes even for a second.

**Bette: **_Whoever tries to steal you away from me, should walk over my grave first._

**Tina: **_Baby?! That's too morbid!_

**Bette: **_I'm serious Tee. I'll do anything for you, and I won't let anyone steal you away from me. You belong with me me, forever._

**Tina: **_We belong to each other, forever._

They passionately kiss and they make love once again. Truly, they are madly in love with each other and nothing can stop them from what they're feeling.

In the morning, Bette wakes up ahead of Tina. It's still early and Tina doesn't feel like getting up yet. Bette kisses her on the neck.

**Bette: **_Baby, get up now._ _I need to get my stuff from Kit and I need to talk to her. _

**Tina: **_I don't feel like going out today. Can we just stay in bed and cuddle all day long?_

**Bette: **_No Baby. You need to pick up the phone and call your boss, tell him that you're staying and considering the offer of the company. _

**Tina: **_It's only six o'clock_ _and it's a Saturday. Let's just cuddle._

Tina grabs Bette and spoons her.

**Bette: **_Six o'clock is not really too early. _

**Tina: **_It's your fault. You exhausted me last night._

**Bette: **_What?! So, it's my fault now?!_

**Tina: **_Yeah!_

Tina is still feeling sleepy; she dozes off once again. Meanwhile, Bette carefully gets up from the bed and proceeds to the bathroom. She can still smell the sex from last night's passionate action; it's intoxicating. She takes a warm shower and after that, proceeds to the kitchen and prepares breakfast.

While waiting for Tina, she grabs an apple and munches it as she leans back on the island table. Tina is already awake. She goes to the kitchen looking for Bette while she groggily walks, wearing a loose and long t-shirt without any underwear. She wraps her arms around Bette and gazes up at her. Bette puts the apple on Tina's mouth and Tina bites a portion. They look at each other without saying any words; that's how they greet in the morning - an intimate glance; and they know they both have a lovely morning. Tina puts her face on Bette's neck, sniffs and kisses her.

**Tina: **_Hmmm...my baby smells so good..._

Bette moves her face and kisses Tina's head and ears.

**Bette: **_My baby smells sex!_

Tina chuckles and glances up at Bette.

**Tina: **_What's for breakfast?_

**Bette: **_Eggs Benedict and some orange juice and fruits. The table is ready._

**Tina: **_So, is my girlfriend a good cook now?_

**Bette:** _I've always been a good cook! _

Bette teasingly smiles at Tina then they enjoy their breakfast.

After a couple of hours, they ready themselves to go to Kit. They want to tell Kit that they have decided to live together at Tina's house from now on. Later in the afternoon, they will be meeting Bette's close friends at The Planet, who have no idea that they are officially a couple now.

When Tina comes out of the shower, Bette is already dressed, sitting by the dresser.

**Bette:** _Why do I have clothes in you closet?_

**Tina: **_You left them here! How many times have you stayed in my house and just left your clothes? I guess you don't remember anymore.. You didn't bother to get them._

**Bette:** _Yeah. I guess I forced myself to forget about those memories when I stayed in your house.._

Tina comes close to Bette and wraps her arms around her neck then gazes down at her face.

**Tina: **_Oh, I'm sorry.._

Bette stares up at Tina's face.

**Tina: **_How about the first time I let you sleep here? That was during my housewarming party.. Do you still remember?_

**Bette:** _I do._

**Tina: **_How about when I was sick, and you took care of me and stayed at my side the whole weekend?_

**Bette:** _I do._

They exchange intimate gazes for several moments. Tina caresses Bette's face, using the back of her fingers.

**Bette:** _Kiss me.. Kiss me like there's no more tomorrow._

Tina slowly bends and moves her mouth on Bette's lips and kisses her so passionately. Their tongues entwine, dancing in sweet caress, their bodies pressed against each other, feeling the heat radiating. It's a blissful moment as they kiss for several minutes.

After a long passionate kiss, Tina sits on Bette's lap and wraps her arms around her neck. Bette holds Tina on her waist as they continue their intimate gazes.

**Tina: **_Do you know why it took me so long to come out aside from being afraid?_

**Bette:** _Why?_

**Tina: **_Because I was trying to figure out if I was really gay or not._

**Bette:** _What do you mean?_

**Tina: **_Cuz I'm not really attracted to other women. I've tested myself several times, and it never worked. The sight of women's naked boobs and body, or beautiful butt, or the touch of their hands don't arouse me at all. I don't feel anything. I don't get interested even with very beautiful or sexy or hot women. I just know they're beautiful but I'm not sexually attracted... No romantic attraction._

Bette intently stares up at her while listening.

**Tina: **_But it's so different with you. I only feel all those things with you.. I feel like there's an electricity whenever you hold me, or touch me.. I get so attracted with your physique, the way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk, and the way you carry yourself...your gracefulness and your femininity. When you look at me, it's like you're drawing me so close to you. Everything about you intrigues me._

Bette smiles with a smug on her face.

**Bette:** _I think you're not gay Baby._

**Tina: **_You think I'm not?_

**Bette:** _Yeah! I think you're just so obsessed with me._

**Tina: **_Oh please!.!_

Tina rolls her eyes and abruptly gets off from Bette's lap. But Bette is so quick; grabs Tina's arms, seats her again on her lap and clasp her tight towards her, making sure she can't go. She stares intimately at her and softly speaks.

**Bette:** _I am happier now than I've ever been in my life. Thank you for loving me._

Tina hugs Bette so tight. Silence fills the room as they stay in that position for several long moments.

**Bette:** _Baby, we need to leave now and go to Kit then meet my friends at The Planet._

**Tina: **_Can I cuddle you for two more minutes? Please?_

**Bette:** _Okay._

Tina is such a sweet and affectionate person. Bette's heart always melts with her gestures. They cuddle for two more minutes, feeling the warmth of their bodies, feeling their love.

∞∞o0o∞∞

In an hour, Bette and Tina leave and go to Kit's house. They talk to her and tell her about their decision to live together. Kit is such a supportive sister; she has no objection at all. She believes that Bette and Tina are so in love with each other and that they'll be happy living together.

They eat at Kit's house during lunch time then Tina leaves to meet her boss who will be going out of the country tomorrow. She wanted to let him know about her decision to stay with the company, and that she'll be taking their offer.

Meanwhile, Bette visits her art gallery. She and Tina agreed that they'll just meet at The Planet later. However, Bette has no idea that her close friends have a surprise welcome for her at The Planet. Of course Kit didn't tell her.

At four o'clock, Bette proceeds to The Planet alone. All her friends are already waiting except Alice, who is still at work. When she enters, she sees the banner that says, 'Welcome back, Bette!' and then some balloons, and a party set-up in one area. She's surprised and delighted. Her friends warmly welcome her with a kiss and hug. They all sit and excitedly talk to each other, giving updates about their careers and personal life. They all wait for Alice to arrive, unaware that Bette is actually waiting for Tina.

In five minutes both Alice and Tina arrive at the same time and they see each other at the parking area.

**Alice: **_Hi Tina! It's so nice to see you again! It's been a while.._

**Tina: **_Hello Alice, it's nice to see you too!_

Alice hugs Tina as she greets her.

**Alice: **_Let me guess, Kit invited you here to surprise Bette. Did you you know that Bette is back?_

**Tina: **_Yeah!_

**Alice: **_We're giving her a surprise welcome party. We're so happy that she's finally back._

**Tina: **_Oh yeah?_

**Alice: **_Yeah! Did you know that she went to Paris and decided to stay there for good? I guess she misses LA that's why she's here now._

**Tina: **_Oh yeah?_

Tina beams; she can't tell Alice about the truth. She wants Bette to tell her friends about them.

**Alice: **_I think they're all inside now. Come. I'm sure Bette will be glad to see you._

Alice leads Tina to come inside. When she sees Bette with their friends, she runs toward her leaving Tina behind, and excitedly hugs Bette. Bette stands up and hugs with Alice. The've obviously missed each other. Tina walks leisurely, beaming at them while watching the scene.

**Alice: **_I'm so happy you're back! I've missed you! The gang is complete again!_

**Bette:** _Thank you Alice. I've missed you all so much!_

Alice breaks away from Bette.

**Alice: **_By the way guys, I'm with Tina._

Tina comes close to Bette and Bette wraps her arms around her, and then they kiss on the lips in front of their friends.

**Bette:** _Hey Baby. How was your meeting with Mr. Carter?_

**Tina: **_It went well._

All their friends are flabbergasted as they witness the two being cuddly and intimate.

**Bette:** _Hello everyone, by the way, please meet my girlfriend, my partner, Tina._

**Alice: **_Hold up! So, you two are...?_

**Bette:** _Yes Alice, we are. Whatever you think it is. We are. And by the way, we're now living together._

**Alice: **_Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys! Finally, you brought it to the next level._

**Shane: **_Congratulations to both of you!_

Each of them congratulate Bette and Tina. They're so happy for them. At that moment, they know now the reason Bette came back...it's because of Tina.

They all sit and delightfully share stories of their life like they used to, and it's truly a happy get together celebration for all of them. Since the real dinner party doesn't start until 7pm, they are served with light meal.

**Alice: **_Can I guest you guys in my talk show?_

**Bette:** _Definitely not Alice!_

**Alice: **_Why not? I'm sure there'll be a lot of people who will be inspired by your story.._

**Bette:** _No Alice, we prefer to be private. Thanks anyway._

They continue their chit-chats, sharing funny experiences, updates about their love life and they talk about anything and everything. Tina is beginning to know the personalities of Bette's friends. She's happy that Bette's circle of friends are nice and cheerful people.

In a little while, Tina talks to Bette in a very low tone.

**Tina: **_Baby, what coffee do they serve here?_

**Bette:** _You want coffee?_

**Tina: **_Yeah._

**Alice: **_You can just call the waiter._

**Bette:** _It's fine Alice. Come with me Baby. Excuse us guys._

Bette holds Tina's hand and brings her to Kit at the counter. She sits on the bar stool while Tina leans on her.

**Kit: **_What can I do for the love birds?_

**Bette:** _Kit, can you please make your special coffee for Tina?_

**Kit: **_Sure! You haven't tasted our bestselling coffee here Tina. I assure you, once you taste it, you'll always look for it. Let me just make one for you._

**Tina: **_Thanks Kit!_

While waiting, Tina cuddles Bette from behind and kisses her on the side of her head then whispers on her ears.

**Tina: **_Did you know that you are the hottest woman in LA?_

**Bette:** _You think so?_

She tilts her head to face Tina. They smile and stare intimately at each other then they kiss on the lips for a few moments, unmindful that they're publicly displaying their affection. Their friends can see them too.

**Alice: **_Oh, look at those two love birds. They're so in love. I've always known even before that they have feelings for one another but they kept denying it._

**Shane: **_We all knew it Alice.._

* * *

><p>The end<p> 


End file.
